Being Heroes
by JohnTheMoon
Summary: Heroes wear capes and tights, but they were just ordinary. The Five boys were unaware of the Mantle of Hero they would undertake. Being just ordinary boys with their own lives, they will see what it takes to Be a Hero, through the struggle, tears, pains, and defeat to victory, joy, strength, and goodness. The road to war starts here, will they save the world or lead it to demise?
1. Ed

**Hello guys,**

 **After much consideration, I have finally decided to get the story, The Five That Changed, a rewrite. Now to explain myself: it is a personal choice, due to me not being able to keep up with the demand of long chapters and short chapters being a weird change to the original. More importantly, I, like W.O.T.D, was too easy on the protagonist. I feel that the transition from kid to hero should have been more developed and frustrating, whereas I based the premise of my story on Super Eds, while I have succeeded in doing what I intended as going further than NintendoNut1, I preferably feel that even that may have been too easy. They were pushed and forced to adapt to their powers, but this time around, I think that maybe it could be different and this is where this story will come into play and definitely stand out, to me.**

 **I hope you all do enjoy this story. I really do. So, without further ado, I present you the first chapter of the new series:**

 **Being Heroes**

 ** _Chapter I: Ed_**

 ** _"Heroes wear capes and tights,"_** Ed thought. But today, as he walked in the drizzling night of First City, he wore dark jeans, black running shoes, his green leather jacket shinning from the rain that stuck. IT was zipped up, hiding his plain red shirt. His hair was shaved and ginger and his dark orange, rather peculiar color, eyes were tired yet full of purpose. His twenty year old features gave his seventeen self a mannish look.

His feet lightly tapped against the sidewalk as he made it to his destination: the Pub. Despite being underage, he was let in the bar with no complaints from the bartender; he was a regular.

"Hey Daniel," Ed said taking a seat on a stool next to a man with his head down and drink up in his left hand. He spared a small glance of pity before he continued his dialogue. "the usual please."

The funny thing, Ed thought, was that he didn't even drink alcohol; it was bad for him. Really bad. Had unforeseen effects to his body. The usual was a Dr. Pepper, Pepsi, Coke, mixed with a little bit of vanilla, crumbled mint leaves, and dash of salt; blended, then shaken with the ice. It resembled beer in a sense of the foam coming to the very top, but the blend of flavor in the drink was nothing like alcohol. To Ed, it was better.

 _"Heroes don't drink,"_ Ed repeated in his head as he smiled and drunk his usual.

"How you been doing Ed? Haven't seen you in the last couple of days." Daniel was a black man, think and a bald head and grey shirt wrinkled at the top and cargo pants. He was simply twenty-six, a lot of life left in him.

"I've been…busy." Ed simply said. Daniel didn't pry. Ed was a strange fellow, he knew that much from the time he met him a few years ago and took him in. Ed was parentless, a simple orphan. The pub was his home as much as Daniel's, however, and the man understood that Ed could go and wander for a few days at a time and come back, ask for his usual as if nothing happened, and be back. But tonight was different, Daniel felt, Ed was different.

"You on cleaning duty tonight." While he may be an orphan and Daniel treated him as a son, he refused to let him slack. Ed was a tough kid, grown up hard in the foster homes and he didn't lack the muscle. He was inhumanly strong. Ed only gave nod and continued his drink. The time went as Ed's usual got less and less full as the bar did of patrons. Soon, only two droplets were left in the glass and only Daniel and Ed were left in the bar. Daniel closed the shop up and headed to the upstairs for his rest, the clock at fifteen pass midnight.

As Daniel left, Ed went to do his job. He wiped down the tables and bar, taking any liquid, both artificial and human and soaked it in the rag; he put the chairs on their rounded tables and the stools on the glass bar; he swept the deck and threw any trash away. It was closing in on one: thirty in the morning by the time he was done. The tiredness in his eyes was more prominent. He didn't refuse the feeling, but he refuse the bed. His thoughts went back to the last few days; he don't know what happened, all of it was nothing more than a haze. All he did remember was a strange light, four others he didn't know, and then he was back in a random alley in First City, miles and miles and miles away from where he was before things got hazy; he was on his way to the Pub then the haze then the alley.

Ed stood, his body slow but he needed air and the Top was the best he could go for his thoughts to be cleared. The Top was the roof of the Pub. It was clear, nothing much about it besides the maroon couch with a tarp held over it by wooden beams. Ed took a seat on the always comfortable couch and thought.

He couldn't tell Daniel, Ed instantly thought, and his thoughts wandered to how to avoid it. He hadn't use it, but he knew something was wrong inside him. He felt the other energy, or energies, or whatever the hell he felt. Ed let out a frustrated sigh. He was curious what they meant. It all came after the haze. The four guys, he didn't know a thing about them, but they were there, he felt familiar to them, as if he had known them. He had no friends. No one but Daniel was with him through and through, the only real family and friend he knew.

"So who were they?" Ed thought a loud, his voice annoyed and tired. The night was cloudy, the rooftop wet with rain and the drizzle had long ago stopped. But Ed brushed them away, he had other matters to attend to.

"I wonder," Ed thought as he felt the energies in him. He had to know what they were, he felt a stirring. He felt something. As he focused more on it, the more it wanted to come out. Like a lion, starved and the caged, the cage swung open to a feast of meat. Just like that, Ed opened his eyes and before him ten balls of light in a line, all a different hue, all a different color, all a different feeling.

Ed stared with disbelief, just a minute ago the rooftop was just him, the tarp, the beams, and the couch, now it was all that and the ten things in front of him. From left to right, red, blue, purple, green, dark green, cyan blue, dark blue, light blue, pitch black, and pure white. Ed just sat there, unmoving, but he stood. His stance lingered before he moved towards them, unfearful as he didn't feel it, strangely he did not feel strange as if he knew these ten orbs. He reached for the white orb, only for a box that held eccentric, elegant designs to appear and repel his hand and as soon as he moved it away, it disappeared but Ed knew it was there.

He tried the black one, another box appeared but it was made of chains. The light blue gained a bluish hue. The box around the dark blue didn't repeal him but it pushed his hand down, the cyan blue blew his hand away, the dark green grew green and rock around it in a box, the green while it did feel good a box of crosses came around it, the purple burned his hand but like a tingling. By this point, Ed assumed a reaction and a rejection from the objects. He reached for the blue and got a feel good, but wet reaction but no rejection. In fact, he touched the orb and felt it wet and it started to glow. He removed his hand.

"Okay?" Ed muttered under his breath. He went for the red with his left hand and it gave a hot sensation, however it did not hurt but felt more good. It too started to glow. He once again pulled away. It dimmed to its original red. Ed wondered what he should do. The only ones to react differently were the two at the end, he figured he couldn't really do much with the others. So Ed, with his left hand to the red orb and his right hand to the blue, he reached and touched the orbs, the two polar feelings flooded his body as the two colors only glowed brighter and brighter, consuming him in their light.

Suddenly, the glow went away and Ed, on the couch, lay unconscious. The orbs were gone. On his left arm were small orbs that flew around him, leaving trails and black smoke and his right were blue orbs that left trails that dripped away like water but dissipated milliseconds later into thin air. The orbs stayed for some time, until they, like the patrons of the bar, like the night on the approach of day, left and left Ed laying soundly with the sky turning blue and sun rising on First City.

 **I hope you all enjoy this. Definitely an idea that I am really starting to like, this concept of the Heroes will be better, hopefully. I know the last story was awesome, I honestly do, but I believe that his decision is best and more fair to you guys. As you all noticed, Outbreak Chronicles had fast updates because it had short chapters, good quality, and just nicely wrapped. While the chapters won't be long and extensive, until the battles come in, they will be content filled and each one will have a significance to the characters and to the plot. Even the filler chapters that I may do.**

 **As you notice, I am introducing each individual character with their own chapter dedicated solely to them. I hope you all really do like this.**

 **Tell me what you all think. Again, like always, reviews, flames, criticism, ideas, all of it, I love it. PM me, review me, please guys, I want to hear your opinions**

 **JohnTheMoon, out!**


	2. Edd

**Hello there and good times.**

 **I hope you all are doing well. I have been wanting to tell you guys that once again I have been to Boston for my school's Jazz Band competition at Berkley(don't know if I spelled it right) Jazz Festival. Another fun time with the band mates, I play 2nd trombone in the band by the way. If you guys would like, the songs we played three tunes: Jamie by Sammy Nestico, , All In For The Blues, and Las Colinas. Hope you guys like them as much as we liked playing them.**

 **Enough about my life, here is the new update to Being Heroes. I'm really liking this story so far. Definitely hyped. This is rated T because for one, it will be borderline T-M rated, but rated T will have a wider audience as not everyone goes to the Rated M section of the Eds.**

 **Without anymore hold ups, lets get on with the story.**

 **Chapter II: Edd**

 _ **"Heroes are not afraid,"**_ Eddward thought once more as he took more notes in the classroom. He sighed as yet another point was made by his peers. Edd attended Kolon College, one of the most prestigious colleges in the nation of United States and in First City. Having turned sixteen about a two weeks ago on May 11th, 2021, he was considered a prodigy, having graduated from elementary at ten-years-old, high school at thirteen years old, and finally, he was on his way to a Bachelor's degree in Literature and English, minor in Russian, Spanish, and Finance.

However, Eddward would think commonly, his majors, his grades, his success were all done by him. Himself. He was a smart guy, extremely. He was humble and didn't mention it, but even he knew that he should not be in college about to graduate at such a young age. It was inconceivable that he was normal. Even more so that, as fast as the years have gone, so have any form of the term Friendship and love. While homework and tests and quizzes were easy A+'s, no matter if his GPA continuity and height broke State and National Records, he was an utter failure in the friend's grade of life.

Any relationship he would have with someone were quickly snuffed. Any love interested were wiped away as he was taken from one grade level to the next. He was as much as a genius as he was an outcast. Social standards had deemed him to be the one no one can compete with, the one that no one would want to be with. While he had success, while he had a wonderful future ahead of him, while he had an amazing family that supported him, he was simply a King with no followers, a leader with no subordinates, a boy with no friends.

He did care for pity. He was not lonesome, nor was he desperate for the crowds or for friends. The years of isolation of actual companionship outside of school was long since disintegrated. He played with the concepts of friendship, brotherhood, and love though it was far too much for him to really care to attempt. The term solitude was the best thing he could describe himself. Solitude. Eddward S. Marion, the man of Solitude.

 _"The boy of solitude,"_ Edd quickly thought as he seemed to forget that, no matter how many awards, scholarships, grants, or honors he received, he was just simply a boy in a man's world.

The class was over before he knew it. As always, he headed away from everyone. He ignored any study group offers or any questions, he even denied helping others. Edd had learned his lesson from the years of attempts of real human connection, avoid attachment, it will be the best thing. Less care, fewer people, fewer problems. However, deep down, he knew what he wanted. He did care, he did feel, but all the feelings were temporary. No one can keep up.

Like a machine, Edd got his lunch. After grabbing a burger, fries, and water, he went his way to his Spot. Beforehand, he passed a mirror and noticed an infraction in his clothing. Eddward saw his black tie was moved to the left somehow. His black dress pants and shiny black dress shoes were well done and ironed despite going through half a day of movement. His white dress shirt was tucked in and his black belt was neat around his waist. His sleeves were all the down. His frame was small though Edd did partake in the gym every now and then and would do exercises at home or whenever he had free time. He always had free time. Everything was easy to him. By everything, he meant school-wise. What was on his head was a mix of black and blonde locks that was covered by a simple black beanie

Eddward made way to the Spot. Located in the East Wing of the Campus, a simple space that had few students pass by and a grand view of the city. It gave him solace when he ate.

 _"Heroes take risks,"_ Eddward thought and he saw her. A bluehead girl with fair skin and a loud smile and a large laugh. She wore a blue patted skirt and the school's white and navy blue uniform. He didn't know the blush that crept into his cheeks. He simply sighed and went another path. He couldn't take that risk. He had developed a small crush on the blue head, Marie Jane Kanker. She was a well-known sporty student that was the star of Volleyball and Basketball team. She was a twenty-one-year-old junior, however, and that itself was awkward due to his far younger age. Nevertheless, the crush was there and he felt that it would be like it was in the past, a passing.

Once he came to the spot, the white walls and marble floor of the halls was gone and replaced with black carpet, dark brown walls, and a view of the city. Kolon College was in the center of one of the biggest Metropolises in the country and the view was stunning, to the say the least. Seeing the cars, seeing the people, seeing the many skyscrapers, the sun was high and the sky a blue left unblemished by clouds, unlike last night with rain and drizzle. A wondrous day, Edd thought as he ate. Alone.

Time passed as the cars, the people, and the sun moved unstopping and Edd was finished as he began to head to class. He felt something pulse in him. He cursed himself. He had a class to attend and now of all times, the thing inside him, the feeling, now wanted to stir and keep him. The room was empty, no one in sight. Edd took a breath as he felt the energy swirl. He needed to figure this out. Last night was a Haze. H couldn't recall a thing as he was in his room, then he wasn't. He knew he was somewhere else, somewhere unknown and untouched by humans besides him and the four others he saw.

He recalled one tall, one short, but he couldn't remember the other two, but he knew there were four others. He sighed as he took a seat. The bell rang, meaning he was late.

"Well, I'm late so might as well be later," Edd muttered as he decided to focus on this thing inside him. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. He felt jumpy. Not only that but he felt a slight tinge of bliss and light, but then he also felt a tinge of floating like he was pushing objects away. Suddenly, Eddward felt his feet off the ground and he opened his eyes. His feet was off the ground and so was all the furniture in the room, but more importantly, he saw lines of white and yellow lights dancing around him in blazing lines of glory and finesse. Edd was not understanding what was going on as all things were strange, all things were abnormal, the scientific nature of his surroundings, of the lights, of the floating furniture on a planet held down by gravity, everything was being defied by his eyes. The jumpy feeling came and before he knew it, a train of energy coursed through his very molecules, his very soul. Then he was gone. The furniture fell to the ground on whatever side happened to tumble on and the windows gained a large, deep crack in the surface. A staff member came in and saw the disarray, wondering what could have happened as the room was as barren as the halls.

 **Eddward glanced around the rooftop and felt the** wind as it blew his tie and his clothes rippled in the summer winds. He stood with his mouth agape. The view of the entire city, of the entire world, was before him and he wondered just how. How was he? He moved to the edge and looked below at the ants of the world scurrying around. He only stared. He looked back up and glanced at the rooftop, seeing the two colored lights moving and they suddenly charged at him. Edd went bug-eyed as he backed up but they were too fast and he made a foolish mistake of tripping.

The descent to Eddward was slow as he saw the edge get further away and his hand outreached. His body shifted to see the city down below and the ground that rapidly drew closer. The sound was deafening as he accelerated, his breathing being rampant and uncontrollable as the wind simply gave back what he gave out and as his demise steadily came, the same energy coursed through him and instead of ground, he landed on his bed, unconscious and all things in his room shaking for a minute time; a single crack was in his window and the snoring of the genius filled the room as the two lights appeared and entered his body.

 **Alright, alright, alright!**

 **Done with Edd's intro. I hope you guys like the powers I have given him. It's a little different from the other series just a little. Obviously, there are some new kinks to their powers that I'm going to do.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day. Hate single, but oh well. And also, Deadpool was awesome. Haha. The 4th wall in a 4th wall, that's sixteen walls right there.**

 **Stay Safe guys!**

 **JohnTheMoon, out!**


	3. The Brothers

Starting this off with kind of a bad note. This is just one big fuck me. You see, I was writing the next chapter of OC, it was a really pumped chapter where things were just happening. So I must have somehow forgot to save because when I came to work on it a few days later, it is gone, poof, out of sight. I am so pissed, but it is okay, it is all okay. You see, the plan is that I'll update between Being Heroes and OC as I did with the other stories. The original plan was to tell you all this in the other chapter of OC but that is a no-go. So yeah, too mad to even try and write OC chapter right now so I am just going to do this one and get it out of the way because why not.

Okay, so enough ranting; time to finally get on with the stories.

So, shall we?

Chapter III: The Brothers

"Heroes are the epitomes of sacrifice."

The muscle car honked as a driver cut it off. The driver behind it gritted his teeth as he held his temper. He muttered a few curse words before he continued down the street. The downtown area was packed as always and he hated it. His muscle car was onyx blue with tribal wolf decals on the side in silver and is a modernized engine of a 1990s Wolf Demise model. A true class. The boy inside spent almost everything to get this car and everything else went to the person he had to take care of, which was a considerable amount to move them to the city, get an apartment, and put him in school. He sighed greatly as he was stopped by another red light. His dark blue eyes narrowed and his tanned skin whitened around the knuckles. He was currently wearing his uniform from work: a light blue tie, a fully black uniform of dress shoes, dress pants, and a buttoned dress shirt. His black hair was shortly trimmed and didn't go past his neck, slightly spiky and messy.

He pressed on the gas and sped through the traffic, moving and weaving as best as possible. He got a few yells and curses, but he didn't give a care. He just kept driving. After a few more minutes and running a few lights and honks of birds in vehicles, he was on the road to his destination. In other words, he was out of the city limits and heading to the suburbs. The streets were less crowded and he slowed his pace before he got another ticket. He was calm as the street lamps, the houses, and the people passed by. The sky was cloudy and blue and the summer air blew throughout the day. Techlin felt it good to have some music; he switched the radio on to a classical tune: Igor Stravinsky: The Rite of Spring. He made sure the volume was low; one can never blast classical music as doing so, according to the well-dressed man, would disrespect the players and composer. His blood cooled and bones relaxed. He loved the sound of the orchestra. The rumble of the engine was almost harmonic with the music and the young man of just eighteen saw his destination: Brink Gale High School. The time on his radio read 3:59 PM. The school would be out in a minute. He would have come later as his brother would call him for a pick up after his extracurricular activities, but…

"This dumbass is going to get his ass expelled." Tech parked the car and got out. The clock, unbeknownst to him, struck four and a few seconds passed before the campus front area burst into colors and filled the void with the noise of conversation of the hundreds of students leaving. Techlin paid them no mind, nor did he care of the stares he received from the girls and the glares from the guys. He just had one job. He went through the crowd and with a deep sigh he was in the office of the principle. His brother in the seat next to him. The black principal, Mr. Howart, a tall man with an impressive amount of muscle and short hair in a gray suit and a not-to-please stare in his eyes. He was a fairly young man, in his mid-twenties.

His brother in question was dressed in an orange shirt and black pants with orange lining. His raven black hair was the same as the one who was well dressed but slightly past the bottom of his neck. His eyes were a dark brown and his orange and silver running shoes were tapping on the ground. He was a simple 5'6'', three inches shorter than his older brother and two years younger. His skin was light. He was crossing his arms and looked at the ground, he played with the silver locket In his right hand.

"Mr. Gates, this is the tenth time we have had the chance of meeting under such similar circumstances." Mr. Howart started.

"I understand sir, I-" Howart held a hand up.

"I understand that you and your brother are in a…unique circumstance with no parental figures or guardians to support you. Which goes very well with many of the things your brother is. A simple "rise out of the ashes with a tragic past" type of thing. Your brother has not only beat regional but national records with his grades and active participation. He is doing extremely well in all of his classes and has been number one in his ranking ever since he came here a year ago. However, I find it extremely bewildering that he has grown accustomed to troublemaking."

Mr. Gates spoke. "I know sir, I understand, I have no idea why he has been acting as such. I have-" A hand came up once more.

"Yes, let me continue. If it wasn't for his excellent grades and potential, he would be out of this school faster than you can say "oops". Now, please, Mr. Cell, inform your brother of what you have done." The attention zeroed on the boy who looked down at the floor.

He remained silent. He realized the silent card wouldn't work after the next three minutes. He grumbled and sat up fully. He looked at his brother's blue eyes and Howart's brown eyes.

"I…"He paused, shaking his head and sucked it up. "was in the girl's bathroom because of a bet. I also happened may have hacked the school's security system to overload all the alarms and disable the cameras-only for a few minutes!" He added quickly.

Techlin groaned and held the temple of his head. He wondered why his brother had to be an idiot sometimes.

"A four-day suspension!? This is complete bullshit!" Mr. Cell said as he slouched in the passenger seat of the car. Mr. Gates was driving and his temper was cooled by the sound of the music.

"You lucky he didn't call the cops for being a damn peeping tom and for three thousand dollars worth of private property damage. You know that is the real bullshit, Dante!" Mr. Gates said. The music didn't help.

"It isn't my fault that we need money because guess what?" Dante pulled out a few crumpled twenties. "I got dinner on us, a two-hundred dollar bet to go in the girl's bathroom during passing period and I got it. Also, not my fault that the security system is faulty and never gets an upgrade."

Mr. Gates sighed. The sun was setting. The meeting lasted for a good two hours of going back and forth trying to lessen the punishment. He looked at the crumpled money notes and had to admit, they did need the money. A red light came up and he slowed to a stop.

"Dante, look, I-I know we aren't in the best situation, I appreciate you looking out for us, but you can't keep doing this stupid shit over and over again. Your grades and achievements can only cover get you for you so much before it all just goes down the drain. I busted my ass to have us move away, I busted my ass for you to get into school, I work, I clean, I cook, I do almost everything for you." Dante sighed. His brother was right.

"I know Tech, but I'm almost seventeen, I can help out a little. You don't need to baby me as you did a few years ago. I can help. You know I can." Dante said staring at him with a pleading gaze. The light turned green and Tech kept his gaze on the road.

He responded after a moment. "Dante, please. I want the best for you. Don't worry about money, don't worry about the bills, I've been getting those things handled. I'm working overtime, my paycheck is getting better and better, may even find a promotion coming up with even better money. Look, I need you to just stay in school, keep your grades up, take some scholarships here and there, get to college, and that is all. I want the best for you."

The car was silent save for the music and engine. The orange sunlight beamed in Tech's eye and he moved the sunlight protector in his face for the shade with his mouth only highlighted by the beam. Dante suddenly thought as the scenes kept changing with the motion of the car,

"Heroes fight for something."

"I miss mom and dad," Dante said minutes after. Tech glanced at him for a second before looking forward.

"Is that why you been acting out so much lately?" Tech asked.

"No, I just…I don't know…I just don't know…I mean, I have all the grades, everything is boring in class, everything is just eh at the school. I skipped grades twice, I'm a senior already and have no friends. I just…I want to have fun. I never have fun. It sucks being the smartest kid." Dante explained in a tired tone. Tech knew that he must have a lot on his mind.

"Are you stressed?" Tech asked.

"No, nothing to be stressed about. Everything is easy in the classes. Nothing is challenging there." Dante said.

"Then you just want to have fun, to relax?" Tech asked. He glanced and saw Dante laying his head on the window, staring at the passing scenery as they entered into the downtown area.

"Yeah, I guess." Was the younger one's short reply.

"So if we have fun, then you'll stop with all these antics at school?" Tech replied in question.

He hummed "I don't know."

"Okay, well, how about after I get out of work, we go do something for this four days you have off. We can just go out to eat or go to the movies or maybe find you a girlfriend." The last one, Tech saw gave his little brother a smile.

"Yeah, right, don't need no stinking girl. Besides, all the girls love me as it is." Dante jokingly said.

"Oh right, after you busting in on them? Don't think so." Tech chuckled. Dante blushed a little. "Did you, at least, see anything good?"

Dante smirked. "Oh, Ms. Gwen Alvarez has some big, juicy melons. Wish I took a picture." The two brothers were laughing as they cruised through the downtown. They continued to joke until they reached their apartment building. It was a small four story located a mile from the downtown area. It was becoming 6:43 PM. They parked in front of it. The building was painted red and an entrance was lighted on the bottom left with a doorbell for all floors. They got out the car, Tech locked it and they headed to the door.

Tech fished out his keys and opened the door with Dante in tow. They went to the fourth floor and got into their home of the last three years, coming on four. The room they entered was the living room. It had an orange sofa and a comforter chair in the corner and a TV was against the wall. A small round coffee table sat in the middle. The floor was a khaki carpet that went throughout the house, save for the bathrooms and kitchen. The walls were right, Dante's room was orange and Tech's a dark blue. Dante's room was messy with a multitude of posters and a dresser and a closet. Tech's room had the same thing but were in a more orderly state and very clean.

The two went their separate ways into their respective rooms. Dante plopped down and got to his laptop. He just took off his shoes and socks and kept his clothes on. Tech went to dress down into jeans and a plain white Tee. He came to Dante's room and leaned on the doorway.

"You want delivery or me to cook tonight?" Tech asked. Dante stopped typing to think.

"Well, some pizza sounds really good. Haven't had that in a few weeks, you know?" Dante was right, Tech realized. They hadn't really eaten out in the last few weeks. It has mostly been him cooking what they had to the last spoonful. They were running low and he needed to go shopping again soon. But at the moment, pizza did sound good.

"What toppings? Pepperoni and mushrooms?" If one thing, they did have the same taste. Dante nodded eagerly and he went to typing away with blazing speed.

Tech picked up the phone and dialed the pizza place they ordered out a while ago. The place was called Roni's Shack. He dialed the number. "Hey, can I have an order for a large pizza?"

"Pepperoni and mushroom." "Thirty minutes? Okay." "5412 NW. Rolen Ave apartment four." "Thank you." He hung up and went to his room to rest. The day has been long. Before he could, Dante stopped as he passes his room.

"What?" Tech asked. Dante had an urgent look on his face.

"I…I have to talk to you…it's important," Dante said quietly. He was sweating a little. Tech simply waited with his arms crossed. His build was definitely well muscled.

"I…something…strange or funny happened two nights ago. Uhhh, and it is something…that well…I don't know what it is, but…uhhh, it is best if I…showed you."

Dante didn't notice how his brother's muscles tensed a little and how his eyebrows twitched. He tried to play it cool.

"If you talking about a wet dream, then it's normal. Just throw the sheets in the washer." Tech was about to move on.

"No, it isn't that you jackass. Look, come on, let's go in the living room." Tech sighed but did so nonetheless and went into the living room to see what his brother was talking about. He sat on the orange sofa and waited with his arms still crossed. Dante stood at the center, still sweating slightly.

"Okay, don't be freaked out. I was a little bit too, but just bear with me." Dante said. Tech didn't say anything and looked bored. Dante took a breath. He focused. He felt the energy stirring in him, how it coursed through him in a grid-like matter. As each part of his being was a machine. Tech looked at his brother and he saw something, no, he felt something was different. He saw orange lines appear around his being, around his eyes in lines that connected and bent at ninety-degree turns. What further happened was when he opened his eyes, it was orange with power symbols as the pupils and not the regular dark brown. Tech was left speechless. His hands turned to change, at the lines, they split up into parts and floated around, like mechanical beings.

"I don't know what this is, but, this is what happened. All of it was a haze, I woke up on the roof top of our building after some strange dream with four other guys, I think one of them was you, but it was just cloudy, hazy thing and strange flashes and woke up and saw where I was. My body started doing this strange shit and like, I can control it after I freaked out a little. I spent some time learning to control it and this is what I got so far." Dante started to turn back to normal and his eyes dimmed to his regular eye color.

Tech was just staring with wide eyes still. Wondering what was going on.

"There's more," Dante said. He held his hands out and felt around for that other thing. The source of power, the void feeling and he opened his eyes and they were pitch black as his hands gained a pitch black shade and dark whips of black light flew around him, his eyes then shifted to purple and slit irises. He turned back to normal.

"Yeah, that one I don't know, but yeah," Dante said and he waited. He saw his brother to just keep staring. He stared at the ground, fiddling with his necklace. Minutes and minutes pass by before Dante felt that maybe his brother wanted to leave. He would guess that since of these…things, that Tech would just get in his car and leave but he was surprised to hear him laugh.

He glanced to see his brother having burst into a fit of laughter and kept on going. Dante stared strangely at his brother, wondering what was going through his mind as he held his sides. He continued and continued until he slowed to a stop, a dopey smile present and the silence once there.

"You done?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, I guess, we are sharing dreams then." Dante got bug-eyed now.

"You mean…"Dante said and Tech nodded with a serious expression.

"I kept it away from you because I didn't want you involved. But two nights ago, I dreamt the same thing. My guess is that you recovered and got in the house before me. I woke up outside in the back. I got in and saw you in bed still. I don't know what happened either, but I got the same thing as you." The older gentleman explained.

"You can do what I do?" Dante asked.

"Not exactly. Something strange, but it's definitely different." Suddenly, the temperature in the room dropped. Dante started to see his breath and he wondered if the AC was broken until he saw his brother. His crossed arms were turning into a light blue and seemed frozen. His eyes were a crystal blue and the temperature only got colder. Then it faded away as the ice did on his brother's arm.

"Woah." Dante could only saw.

"That isn't all. I got another thing." Tech stated. He sighed and closed his eyes. He then opened them to show misty dark blue eyes that glowed. His form took a mystified line around him that glowed the same color as his eyes and more wisps of light floated around not only himself but through the room. Dante actually felt a little peaceful, cool, and energized by the sudden aura of the room. Then it went away as fast as the cold.

"So yeah, I guess we both freaks of nature," Tech said. The room was silent. The two just stared at each other. They didn't know how to really process the other's reactions, both seemed surprised of the other. Then the bell rang. Dante, being the closest, answered; the pizza was here. Dante fetched the money and went down. A minute later he came back and set the box on the table. They ate.

"Don't tell anyone, don't show anyone, we'll figure this thing out and we'll get through this," Tech said after his first slice and went for another one. Dante nodded as he chewed. The two brothers kept eating the pizza, the day having been long and quietly eventful. The times were becoming more and more strange and Tech glanced outside, as he, along with his brother, silently wondered the main question: who were the other three in the dream and how are they all connected?

SOOOOOOOO BOOM.

That is done and over with.

For a better description and for visuals of Dante's ability, look at the Forerunner technology from the Halo series. It will definitely give you a better visual that I ever could.

Besides that, hope you guys liked this chapter even if t was OC centered. Leave a review and have a good day, night, morning and whatever and stay safe guys.

JohnTheMoon, out!


	4. EddyIntertwined Destinies

**Hey guys, hello! Special chapter...chapters today.**

 **I know, what you guys may be thinking. Chapters when this is one chapter. Yeah, I know, I know. I just was excited about this story. So, how this is going to work is that it won't be one super long chapter. Technically, it is, but what I'm doing is that I'm continuing with chapter order with the next character and get that character introduction done and over. Then, I will continue on with the main plotline where...well, you'll find out. But I'll make it obvious when the next chapter will pop up. So let us start with…**

 **Chapter IV: Eddy**

" _ **Heroes do whatever it takes to save people."**_

"I thought I told you, Louie, oh I thought I told you…" A teen with a smooth and apologetic tone said he approaching the down teenager. The teen backed up fearfully, already bleeding from the noise with marks on his tanned legs, a thin line of blood coming from the top of his head which had black short hair on it, and his arms were now sporting a few bruises. He hit the dead end of the alley.

"Eddy, come on man, I'm sorry." Louie terrified tone didn't deter Eddy's approach. Eddy himself was short for his seventeen-year-old self, a simple five feet, and three inches. He was obviously shorter than the boy terrified. Eddy was wearing black dress pants and dress shoes and a crimson red, long sleeve dress shirt, two buttons undone at the top. His hair was ruffled and black.

"Louie, Louie, you think my dad wouldn't catch you, didn't you? Well, you were right, but you didn't think his son would think otherwise?" Eddy stated nonchalantly as he wielded a broom stick with his right hand, it leaned on his right shoulder and the top half went diagonally behind him. He wore a bored expression. The tip was slightly covered in blood.

Eddy continued. "You think you know everything, huh? All this time, I just been letting you pass, I let you push me around because you aren't shit, waste of time and energy. Four-fucking-years of your bullshit, the comments, the bullying, the rumors, all forgiven but not forgotten. But you crossed the line, today."

Louie tried to be one with the wall. "No man, I just, just wanted to say hi and it just got a little heated."

"You groped my sister's ass, like hell it got a little heated. A no is no. You fuck with my sister, I fuck your body up." Eddy said threateningly as he gripped the broom with his right-hand harder. His expression didn't change, but his eyes were more intense with their strange white irises.

"Well...it...just…" Louie's thin line of blood mixed with his sweat and it streaked down his face quickly. He grew angry. "Your sister's a whore any-"

Eddy struck with his broom stick fast held it at the tip. The broomstick was fully extended and landed on top of Louie's head and his eyes rolled back and he was knocked out cold. Eddy spit on him and kicked him in the stomach, and he responded with a groan, Eddy smiled and walked away whistling, spinning the broomstick with no broom end effortlessly between his hands. He walked out the alley and into the streets of the day. Everything was good in the small city sector of Italian Cove, southeast by a quarter mile from Second City downtown area. By the name, it was filled with Italian-Americans and their culture from their homeland. Eddy was one such Italian-American. He continued to whistle, ignoring the stares he received as he wielded the broomstick.

Eddy just didn't care. He gave no care for no one but his family. No friends. All just loose ends, Eddy thought. The sorta-formal wearing teen was soon at the destination of his family's shop. A simple pawn shop with knick-knacks and random things from all over the city, country, hell, Eddy assumed that they had things from all over the world. It was called Little Hall of Gren. Eddy Skipper Gren gained a small smile as he opened the door. What greeted him was the familiar smell of wood, metal, perfume, cologne, and subtle food smells that all mixed into the Gren Odor that they were locally known for. It was a good smell. Eddy saw the ten rows of items on the shelves. Eddy walked and noted all the oddities that hanged on the wall with hooks or on little shelves. To the right was the counter that stretched all the way to the end of the room. A cash register was to the far end. Behind the counter was a long five level bookshelf filled with books of all genres and languages. The floor was a peach mango color and the walls a simple, yet calming beige. The counter itself was simple marble, which had cost nearly all their money, but was a well-chosen addition.

Eddy put the broom stick to the left of him and let it fall against a random object. The young man went across the room with his hands in his pocket. He made a turn to go behind the counter and went through the door behind where the cash register was. Going through the door, Eddy was now in his living room. A simple couch with, three recliners all surrounded a large table. His family didn't have or want a TV. The floor was white carpet and the couch were a brown victorian design and a ceiling fan spun lazily above. Windows were to the right and the blinds were open to allow the sunlight in. A few wall tables were against the wall with family photos, a few paintings on the wall, and a china display thing that Eddy never bothered to learn. He continued on to his room. But he was stopped by a familiar figure. Towering over him was his little sister. She wore a pink shirt and dark yellow pants. Dark brown hair in a bun. Red eyes stared at him.

"Where did you go?" She asked.

"Hanged out with Louie." A sense of worry crossed her sister was very innocent and very honest person. Eddy knew that there wasn't a bone in her body that was bad.

"You didn't hurt him did you?" No matter what people did to her, Hana always found a way to forgive.

Eddy hated lying to her, but he wouldn't want her to be sad again. He quickly feigned a smile. "No, I just talked to him. He'll give you an apology soon enough about that little incident yesterday."

"Really?" She asked surprised. Louie has been bullying Eddy for years; she didn't think he would listen to her big brother.

Eddy gave a few nods and kept the smile up. Eddy was soon gathered into a hug. A very hard one. "Thank you, Eddy, I know I can always count on you."

"No sweat Hana." Eddy returned the hug. Hana went away happy and Eddy chuckled. He loved his family more than anything. Dad and mom were on a business visit to the flea market across the city, leaving him and Hana in charge of the store. It was a slow day. His big brother was out of state, and the big sister was away at her boyfriend's for the day. They all lived together, but his brother's room was turned into the work room where they kept the main computer, printer, fax machine, tools, and a workbench that his mother and father used.

Eddy walked past said room and he only took a glance before going to his bedroom. He called out to Hana.

"Hana, I'm going to take a nap! Keep charge of the counter and yell if any trouble happens, alright?" He waited a bit.

"Okay!" Her chipper voice stated. Eddy went to his bedroom. Eddy was not a materialistic person. Though he did have a small passion for money. He always tried to have some and make some. His room was bare. Just a bed with red sheets and covers and black pillows. A laptop sat on the bed, plugged up to a charger. He had a small dresser and a closet full of different clothes. Eddy just took off his shoes and hopped into his bed with a sigh. The light was already off. Eddy was soon to fall asleep. Hunting down Louie was a big waste of energy, and he needed some rest.

He was soon adrift into his subconscious and his breathing leveled as he slept soundly.

 **Eddy saw a weird sight in front of him**.

"Where am I?" Eddy thought as he looked around the blank void. He did a three-sixty and looked above and below. Nothing but white. It all felt misty though. As if, he was in some sort of heat haze. He wondered what was going on. He kept looking around and the haze only got stronger. Suddenly, Eddy saw a series of flashes in his brain, like flash bangs that knocked him out. Suddenly, his body started to heat up. It was unbearable, tearing into his flesh and seeming to boil his blood. Eddy looked in horror as he saw lava drip out of mouth and slowly burn through his body. He then felt a surge of energy through him. A burst of speed his feet, his body, his entire being to the soul started to spaz out in faster, blurs and uncontrollable coordination. This strangeness occurred to Eddy for a few minutes. His being moving around while spewing lava. Eddy had tears as he wondered why he had to suffer this way, why he had to die like this.

Eddy saw something. The Haze started to go away and Eddy saw, standing before him was a dark being with glowing red eyes. Eddy suddenly awoke. His eyes shot open and he looked around crazily. Sitting up, he noticed he was drenched in sweat. The room was pitch dark. Eddy looked around and he noticed he was breathing heavily. Eddy stood, he felt the sweat make his clothes stick to his skin. He went to the door. It was dark as well. The young man was still breathing hard.

"I need some air." Eddy's mouth was dry and he heard his hoarse voice. He stumbled to the stairs. He struggled at first, he was out of energy, drained. He was confused; did he not just sleep for a few hours? Eddy, moments after and through a great struggle, was finally on the rooftop entrance. He collapsed as soon as the cool air hit his body. He felt so relieved. He wanted the air. He needed the air. He craved it.

Eddy felt the sweat, which weighed him down, cool and helped make his body feel more relieved. Eddy looked up at the sky. He saw a weird thing once more. The full moon was glaringly mystified blue glow. It seemed to be calling to him in a sense. Eddy reached out to it. His hand, out stretched was met with a breeze and Eddy Gren saw a curious sight. His hand, outlined by the moon, glowed a deep red. Eddy felt a pressure build. He saw his hand glow red and then turned a bit black. The young man felt something drip from his hand. It landed on his shirt. Eddy looked at it. Steam came off of it in droves. The well dressed teen saw it was like water, though sluggish. Eddy looked and saw his hand drip more of the substance. The teen stood up and then he saw with horror as the liquid fell on the roof and started to burn it right through. Eddy panicked. His hand kept dropping them. Eddy started to run around, but then he knew that he was running fast. Too fast for his comfort. The white-eyed teen couldn't control himself. He only got faster, and faster, and faster.

Suddenly, Eddy saw that he wasn't on the roof no more and was instead going through the streets at extraordinary speeds. Everything was just a blur, a big blur. The substance was still spilling but now in droves and following him. It scorched the ground leaving trails of the substance and massive columns of smoke. Eddy heard the car sirens go off as the substance touched the cars; he couldn't stop, though, his legs just kept on moving and moving. Eddy wanted to stop. He prayed, he wished, he hoped.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop," Eddy said repeatably accruing in volume.

"Stop…" The powered teen clenched his teeth. He was getting pissed.

"Stop!" Eddy stated. Nothing changed.

"Stop!" Eddy bellowed and suddenly the blurring effect stopped and the substance stopped coming out of his hands. Everything was still in the forest.

"The forest!?" The shout echoed through the trees and the boy looked around ignored the glowing stream of substance to readjust himself to the situation.'

"I...I ran...to the forest." Eddy couldn't think of what could have happened. Did he really just run, did he really come this far, how long time has passed, was he even still alive? These questions were on his mind and he stared at the substance.

The red dress shirt teen looked at the glowing trail. He wondered how he did it. But then have too much time to think as everything along the path started to catch fire. Eddy panicked and looked around as trees, bushes, everything started to catch fire.

Eddy reached out his left hand. "No!" Then, all of the sudden, the fires stopped and the substance blackened. The boy could only stare in shock.

"The fire...it's...gone? That stuff...is gone?" The mind of the young man started to get a headache. Not even singes were left behind. It was just black and scarred Earth. Eddy approached the line where the substance, here he had stopped. He put his hand over it. It was extremely hot. But it didn't bother him. It actually felt good.

"What the hell?" Eddy sat for a bit. Wondering why. He tried to think of what he ate that gave him these strange abilities, or what he did, or what his mom cooked last night, or did he get sick. Eddy couldn't think of anything, he remembered sleeping but then...nothing.

" _Did I even dream?"_ He tried to remember. But rather, it felt clouded, disturbing even, more specifically the like a haze. It didn't help that no matter how hard he tried, nothing came up.

Eddy looked at his hands. How did he do it? He remembered a building pressure. Eddy then felt that same pressure in his body. Eddy stopped it. He didn't know how, but he did.

" _So I can control it…"_ Eddy thought. He let the pressure build up and he saw his hand start to glow. His hand started to change. It glowed and hardened to black. Random, crooked red lines appeared within the blackness of his skin. His hands both emitted a great amount of heat and Eddy saw the ground start to shift just from the heat alone, it started to turn black as if being burned.

Eddy looked at his arms. He moved and felt it and it felt hot and rocky. Eddy wondered. Eddy thought. Eddy predicted that what he had...wasn't really fire. It didn't just burn. It was liquid and fell to the ground. It was solid and made his skin rocky. Eddy couldn't believe what he was thinking. If he was right, he controlled…

"Fire rocks…" Eddy muttered. The forest was once again silent and Eddy's brain kicked in at what he said and then that he forget his schooling.

"Lava, magma, yeah that." Eddy chuckled and wondered why he thought about fire rocks. It was mildly amusing to him.

"Magma, huh?" Eddy humored. He stood back up and pulled out his phone, which had stayed for the ride the entire time. He forgot his hand was changed to rock and fire, so his phone caught fire and melted in his hand. Eddy looked at his four-hundred dollar phone. His expression went dour. Then fury. He threw the liquefied metal. He went away angrily. He would have to find his own way home.

Suddenly, the boy thought about how he got there. He ran. Ran. From his limited exposure to the comic nerd stuff, and from his older brother's generally comic book focus, wasn't the thing he did hyper speed? Eddy didn't recall what it felt like. He had just started to run. Eddy decided that he needed the exercise and to get back home before his mom and dad found out. The male jogged for a bit but then he realized that he was fast. Faster than he thought. Everything was a blur again and Eddy stopped himself. He was at the edge of the forest and could see the city, but at a significantly closer view. But also, he could see that his magnum was still there. Just blackened and scarred the asphalt. The young man pictured the asphalt across the city being like that.

"Definitely not paying for the damage fee," Eddy said. He decided to get home. He decided to walk.

The full moon above was a still a mystical blue, glowing, seemingly humming into the night. The millions of colors and lights of wisps around the moon were not visible to them all, the rain of that night was over and the moon was left a big glow among the ground, streets, and rooftops of Second City.

Tech looked at the glowing moon above as he felt his Ice powers form around him with his blue wisps and outline frolic around him before heading inside. The orbs danced around Ed's unconscious form as he lay on the couch on the rooftop; the moon and orbs glowing happily around the tall teen. Eddward stumbled around the city, wondering where he was and how he got there, but also the white and yellow lights followed after him; Edd wanted to go home, to his bed, he was exhausted, but then, as he stared at the moon above from the alley, the boy was gone and back home in his bed. Dante saw his orange and technological body, he didn't freak out as he did just ten minutes ago and the purple lines and shadows that developed around him; the moon was beautiful the boy thought before heading inside. Eddy looked at the trail, he sticked to the sides and remained incognito as he saw people outside and inspecting what exactly had occurred, not knowing it was Eddy; said boy looked up at the moon once more as he approached the Hall of Gren.

" _Something freaky is going on."_ Eddy thought and he was back in his home. He snuck inside and back into his room. His family undisturbed, it seemed. That was until, once Eddy got in his bed, his parents came to his room.

"Eddy, Eddy, did you see what happened to our roof?" His father, who looked liked a far older version of Eddy with graying hairs.

"No," He lied. "What happened?" Eddy didn't need to feign his fatigue.

"It's burned in a big circle. Come and see it." Eddy's father stated as he went back to the roof. Eddy didn't move. He had already fallen asleep.

With a subtle thought of, " _Heroes are born in very unlikely circumstance."_

 **AND THAT IS the end of this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed all the protagonists being introduced. It was truly fun making each character coming into the scene, getting the little snippets of their personality and their powers. So you may be wondering, well, they don't know each other, to our knowledge they live nowhere near each other, they have completely different lives that would in no way interact with each other, so, Mr. Moon, how exactly are you going to bring them together in the harrowing adventures that were like T.F.T.C.**

 **Well my dear reader, let us find out shall we? Let this kinda new thing(maybe once in lifetime) begin with, immediately after, the next chapter of Being Heroes!**

 **Chapter V: The Spark of Intertwined Destinies**

Ed mumbled when awoke. The young man opened his eyes and he gazed at the blue sky day and slow paced clouds. Ed sighed. Another day of whatever. Ed didn't go to school as much anymore; going from foster home to foster home has made it so that any school he went to, he was simply there to be there. Luckily, Daniel was able to get a homeschooling permit and would teach Ed anything he could. As well as taking care of the bar, it was a lot, Ed thought, and he really appreciated the older man's efforts.

"Ed, you fell asleep up here again, eh?" Daniel stood by the door. The hum and drum of the city was quiet in the early mornings of Second City. "You going to get sick one day, you know." He stated.

"I know, but I was tired." Ed said casually as he stood and stretched. He headed back towards the door, Daniel having left moments prior, and went to do his necessities before his morning class starts. The Pub was closed until 3:00 pm, so they had time. Ed was just prepared for another regular day. But before he went through the door, he turned. Something was bugging him. Something needed to be said.

"Fire Spell 000: Fire." Ed said suddenly and his left hand had a flame coating it with red wisps floating around it. Ed gasped a little and was going to react by waving his hand around, but he realized it didn't hurt. It actually felt harmless and was more warm than anything. But strangely enough, there was a draining feeling to him, but also a familiarity to the flame; it felt like it was a part of him, a piece of him, but then not.

"Ed," Daniel called out and Ed moved his hand up and down rapidly and blew air on it until the fire went away. Daniel looked from up the stairs to the boy who stood with an awkward smile, sweating face with his hands behind his back. The older man quirked a brow, but didn't pay much mind to it. "You coming or not?"

"Yeah," The spell user said quickly. "I'm coming, just thought I left something on the couch."

"Okay, well, come on, class is about to start." Daniel said happily before going down the stairs. Ed sighed and followed suit. He felt more words and phrases pop up in his head of different things dealing with fire and water. Ed groaned. It felt like it was going to be a long day.

" **Dante, here's the list of chores you** have to do around the house and the neighborhood." Tech said, fully dressed in his work clothes. He handed the young suspended high schooler a piece of paper that was written on a notepad.

"Chores? What?!" Dante explained as he grabbed the notepad from his hand and looked over the extensive list and a category with another list of things of do for the neighborhood.

Tech smirked. "Yep, chores. All because I said we will have fun, doesn't mean you getting off scotch free," Dante's face looked depressed as he saw all the chores.

"This is going to blow so bad." Dante mumbled. Tech continued to smirk. He came up to the bed that his brother was sitting on and ruffled his hair. He grumbled.

"It isn't a lot if you start now. Just make sure everything is done. A few of the neighbors around need things done, especially Ms. Rosie on the first floor. Besides, help out around here. Some of these people you can talk about getting money for the jobs, since you want to help out so much." The evil glint in his eye told Dante he should have kept his mouth shut yesterday.

"Pizza's in the fridge; I'll be back by 8:00 in the evening." Tech said as he checked his phone. Seeing that it was 7:00 AM. He had forty minutes to get to work.

"Is that overtime included?" Dante asked.

"Don't know, but I'll see. I'll try my best to not stay too long. We could still have fun." Tech said with a genuine smile. Dante nodded before sighing as he look over the list.

"See ya little bro!" Techlin said as he went out through the front and locked the door. Dante waited until the engine turned on and decayed in the distant as his brother went further and further.

"Just great. A long ass day." The superpowered teen said as he got up and got to work on the first task: cleaning the entire house, dishes, bathrooms, laundry room, living room and tables.

"That asshole, he said everything besides his room. Ugh!" Dante wailed. He was dejected as he went to start with the bathrooms.

 **Eddward sighed as he walked through** the halls of the university. He was considerably bored and classes didn't even start. He hated taking summer courses. " _Well, I hate the beginning of the courses. May 29th, 2021-June 15th. Then two unbearable months of nothing."_

Edd's school courses for the year were over yesterday, but continued on to the next day to suite the schedule. Especially since he ended up home in his bed. His parents were startled to hear of his sudden absence from his last class. He lied and said he wasn't feeling well and headed home by himself. His parents understood. They knew he was more than capable of making up any work he missed so they usually give him days to come home early or days to come home, though he rarely took the offer.

Edd sat on a bench in the hall. Students would walk by, some will make whispers about him and others just had side glances, but none of them stopped to ask or talk to him. That is how it has always been. Him and them. He wasn't never to be one of them.

The bell rang and Edd followed into the classroom.

Just as soon as it started, Edd realized it was all coming to be over. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already approaching noon.

" _Was it really 8:00 so short ago?"_ Edd thought as he gathered his materials. Suddenly, Edd felt a presence behind him and turned to see three people looking down at him. He felt a small tinge of fear.

"So you're that little prodigy fella." A girl's voice said. Edd could only nod. He didn't know what else to do.

"You know, I hear a lot about you." The girl continued. She had blue hair. Edd only knew one girl with blue hair, and a small tinge appeared in his cheeks.

"I-i-i-" Edd stuttered. His voice was light, nervous, and kinda raspy due to him not talking for the last few hours.

"Marie, why you even bothering talking to him? I'm hungry." A male said dressed in the school silver, and gray dress uniform.

"Shut it, Tal. Besides, I feel like we need a new friend here." Marie Kanker said with her arms crossed. A devilish smirk spread across her features. "Want to have lunch with us?"

Edd was dumbfounded. Never would he have thought anyone would want to have lunch with him. It was new. Unreal, even. Bizarre, burlesque, rare, an oddity, so many descriptions. But he was able to stammer out a simple 'yes'. Before he knew it, Marie had taken him by the shoulder, very close to her face with a toothy smile. Edd's height of being five feet and nine inches made it so that he had to bend over to be at such a position.

"I think we going to be good buds." Marie said happily and proceeded to take the blushing boy with Tal and another girl following behind, not too pleased, but was used to Marie antics of making new friends.

" **I swear, I wonder where this shit came from…"**

"I'm telling ya, someone better pay for this…"

"Danny, you there? Yeah man, insurance better be good. My tires are melted...yes melted."

Eddy was nonchalant as he heard the many people complain and moan about their destroyed cars. Eddy glanced at the scarred Earth and wondering just how bad was he last night. The laval user knew that he couldn't fix it, even if he could, he didn't want people to know about his new kinks.

" _Why the hell did I get them?"_ Eddy wondered. He strolled down the sidewalk, droning out the people as they continued to try to get their cars out, call people to tell them about the incident, starting asking questions about, rumors running amok, friends talking to friends, all that occurs when something big happen. Eddy remembered the serial killer that used to live around here and how he was found out through the rumors and people. It was a small neighborhood. Everyone knew everyone. So that is why Eddy paid extra effort to avoiding divulging in their discussion.

Eddy sighed. The day was nice, cloudy and warm. A constant breeze flew in the air. A good day for a walk. The young man, as he said to his father, needed time to think. His father and him had that type of respect and relationship for each other to know when one man had problems, he had to set out on his own to solve them in anyway possible. The only rule his father ever said was that if whatever he did...

"Don't endanger your family." Eddy muttered with his hands in his pocket and form shifted to look at the ground as he walked. How would he be able to have these powers? If anything, him having these abilities would put his own family in harm's way. The press, the law, the government, gangs maybe, people just being greedy and people being too curious.

"What the hell do I do?!" Eddy punched the wall, unconsciously activating his laval powers and leaving a fist sized hole of lava in the wall. Eddy realized it and quickly deactivated it. He looked around and saw no one around. He increased his pace.

" _These...kinks...are troubles. Damn it all to hell."_ Eddy looked above and saw the Little Ron Miniway. One thing about Second City is that each sector were connected by a short highway called a miniway that goes across the river and into the city. Each one led to a different sector and each sector led to the downtown area. It was accessible by car, boat, bike, and, to Eddy's comfort, walking.

"Might as well see what is down town." Eddy said aloud and continued his walk.

 **Ed cracked his neck and his hands as he** finished taking his test on Calculus and thanked Daniel.

"How you think you did?" Daniel was behind the bar table. There was a moveable chalkboard behind him with complex equations and numbers. Ed would just sit at a regular table that he scooted up to the bar and Daniel taught from there. It was the classroom set up.

"I don't know, one or two problems took up a lot of my time, but overall, I think I did pretty good." Ed said as he handed him the stapled sheets of paper.

"I'll make sure to tell you tonight. But I need you to get somethings for me downtown, if you don't mind." Daniel stated and looked towards Ed.

"Why can't you?" Ed didn't feel up to it. He wanted some time alone to figure out these abilities. Maybe even figure out why and who or what gave them to him.

Daniel gave a look that said 'really'. "Have you forgotten what today was?"

Ed didn't answer right away and he thought about the month. It was May, Daniel's birthday is in December, his birthday is in April, Holidays were in his head, and then time was labeled with different memorable times of Ed's life time. Then it was wrought upon him what today was.

"The Pub's anniversary?" Ed questioned.

"No, it's Queen Elizabeth's birthday-of course it is the Pub's anniversary. Five long years running. Today's the big night where we have the biggest turnout of the year besides around the holidays." Daniel shook his head playfully at his charge's forgetfulness. He continued.

"You need to get some supplies and help me set up; I have to get the big specials from the sectors." Daniel said while handing Ed a list of decorations and foods.

"Is Gala going to come and help cook?" Ed asked. Gala was a neighbor of theirs who was really good at cooking and would come and help them each year for the anniversary.

"Yes, luckily, we are catching her a day before her last year. You know she is graduating college and going out of state to work. Got a big deal with a famous cooking restaurant on the West Coast."

"So she's leaving?" Ed questioned a bit sullen from the news. He enjoyed Gala; she was a good acquaintance to him, though they could rarely have a full conversation. She was always busy.

"Yep," Daniel had a sad tone in him as well. "Her last year with us is tonight. So let makes this an extra-extraordinary night. So she won't forget us, alright?" Daniel said and patted the young man on the shoulder. Ed smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I'll make sure to get this and head back as soon as possible. What time we starting?"

"8:00 PM on the dot. Take the train downtown, should be the fastest. I'll see you here in about two hours, okay?" Ed nodded to the man's words as he headed out the back to his car. Ed left, locking up the Pub beforehand, and headed for the train station. His first stop was a party store that had confetti releasing streamers.

 **A stranger in a black cloak with a hood** up and covering everything on the body save for the sandled shoes, looking down upon Ed as he walked down the street.

"I hope the goddess is wise in choosing them so young." The woman's voice, soft and heartwarming said to no one in particular. She was alone on a rooftop, just in sight of Ed who walked in a fast pace.

Without warning, another person, in a dark blue cloak, considerably bulkier and taller than the woman. His cloak was the same with the hood and covering all visible features; he had boots with small chains hanging on them. When he moved, it seemed as if chains were around his body as they jingled loudly.

"I have found the Warrior of this realm." His voice was deep. Growling sounding, almost.

"You hear from Jax, Tem, or Zara?" The woman asked.

"No." He replied shortly.

"No, I have not." Spoke a deep mocking tone that followed with laughter. Another man's voice spoke. It was manic in sound. He was shorter than the other male and had a far thinner frame. His cloak was a crimson red and he wore no shoes and showed his bare black feet.

"Jax, have you found him?" The woman in the black cloak asked, ignoring his laughter. Jax gave quick nods.

"I'm telling you, the Marksman Tactician here is a lanky ass teen. Hell, even a blue haired chick is dragging him around like it's nothing. Heard he's smart as hell though. Hmph, I can take his ass down with just my pinky!" Another round of laughter from Jax sounded off.

"Could you please remain silent, you are causing a disturbance and ruining our hidden location." The dark blue cloaked man stated.

"Shut it Lanos." Jax replied heatedly. Lanos only sighed.

"Jax, you need manners to be taught to you!" Jax received a smack in a head that sent him down on the rooftop, hard. A woman joined. Just a bit smaller than the other woman and with a white cloak and white dress shoes.

"Ow, Zara, why you do that so hard?" Jax complained as he held his head.

"Because you are nothing more than a nuisance at times." Zara replied snarkily.

"Zara, did you find him?" The black cloaked woman.

"Yes, I found the Trickster. Did you find the Sorcerer, Eta?" Zara asked and the now revealed Eta nodded.

Lanos spoke up. "All we are missing is Tem."

"I'm here," a meek and soft voice stated. It was of a young male. He a twelve-year old's height and sat on Lanos shoulders. His cloak was a dim yellow. " I found the Chaos Agent."

"Good, that is all of them then." Eta stated. She looked and saw Ed to getting on train.

"They are all heading downtown, it seems." Lanos said.

"Yeah, coincidence?" Zara wondered aloud.

"Etro is definitely lacking. This is the last universe where the Sentinels weren't killed by the Soulins. The last stand for our kind." Jax stated seriously.

"Yeah, they are so young, barely able to have lived life fully. Yet, Etro chose them." Tem said confident of the goddess's choice.

"Of the thousands that she has activated on this world, these five are the Sentinels. The last five Sentinels." Eta stressed.

"Their are so separate. Even in this city's sectors, they all live in different ones save for the Warrior and Trickster. Different personalities, lives, everything. The previous universes always had them together, those Sentinels knew each other or a little of each other. But this realm is just keeping them away. I wonder why." Lanso thought aloud.

Eta said, "It doesn't matter. Etro has chose them. The Soulins will arrive here in due time. WIth their powers activated, they will be a target now. Can you see them?" Eta pointed to the downtown area.

"You know, we must test them." Jax said excitedly and with manic glee in his chuckle that followed. They saw the dark trails of smoke that danced around the city skyscrapers.

"Yes," Zara stated spotting the trails of the Soulins. "But it seems this time around, our test will have to change."

"Disperse to your respective Sentinel, this world's first encounter shall happen and their test shall begin." Eta ordered and a second later, the other four were gone. Eta dashed to the train Ed was on and held on effortlessly while standing on it.

" _Let us see how you young Sentinels shall act."_ Eta thought as the skyscrapers' slowly consumed the train with its shadows and steel.

 **Dante moaned as he got off** the bus and saw the city life sprawling around him. He was doing an errand for his last "client", Ms. Rosie. She needed some special cat food for her cat. Unbeknownst of the young Trickster was Zara watching above and she saw Jax not far on a balcony.

Dante was playing music on his phone with his earbuds in. He followed the flow of the city as he listened to steady beat of his songs. So far his day has been filled with back aching work around the home and neighborhood where he cleaned, snipped, watched, dusted, fixed, bought, and did all things possible to help out and quickly got the list his brother had given to just helping Ms. Rosie; she was a kind old widow and baked them sweets sometimes. A very sweet one, Dante thought and really had no complaint with helping her out. The best thing, she only requested one thing: special cat food. Her cat was white furred and fluffy; she spoiled him.

The bus ride there was horrible. The smell, the sweaty people, the rudeness of others, it was all aggravating. Especially the crowding. Then he saw it across the street, the PetGleam store. Then the sight changed drastically as a person crashed into him.

"Marie, watch where you are going!" A female voice shouted. Dante felt a mass on top of him and looked and saw blue hair.

"The hell…"Dante said and wondered why his left hand was so warm. He moved and felt clothed and a moaning noise.

"Who the hell is touching my crotch!?" Marie shouted as she recovered and Dante's eye widened as he quickly pulled away his hand and feigned unconsciousness.

"Oh shit!" Marie cried as she saw Dante's form. People around them were watching or side glance, some stopped to watch the scene. Eddward looked at the random boy and felt sorry. He heard them clash and could understand that he was knocked out. Especially since his body cushioned Marie. Edd glanced around, wondering if he needed medical attention. Marie was trying to desperately wake him up. By slapping him.

Dante felt the hands repeatedly slapping his face and tried to say he was awake.

"I'm-*slap* a-*slap*a*slap, slap, slap, slap* awak-*slap, slap, slap, slap* STOP!" Eddward was surprised by the sudden shout and many people jumped. The young boy stood and held his sore cheeks.

"Sorry bro, just didn't want it to be seem like I killed ya!" Marie said sheepishly.

"No problem. Almost killed me with the way you hit." Dante cracked his jaw a little. The blue haired stranger recieved a smack from both of her friends and an argument started about watching where she goes and her clumsiness. Dante saw the worry glance of the well dressed guy around his age, looking at him in worry.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry, are you o-o-okay?" He spoke and stuttered quickly. Dante thought him to be shy and wondered if he was the little brother of one of the blue haired chick's friend. Probably trying to be cool or whatever, Dante dismissed.

"Yeah, thanks man. Make sure to tell your friend or whatever to watch where she's going." Dante was going to stop and a car horn, screeching tires, and shouting came from an unfamiliar loud mouth to another one that ringed true to his ears.

 **Tech was making a quick drop** by to the store for ingredients for the chef. He was dressed in his uniform for work and driving his car. The traffic wasn't too bad today, luckily. He had the list in his hand, having left just a few minutes ago and looked at the tiny list and the amount of what to get for each item. It shouldn't be too much. Tech pressed down on the gas a little, coming up on an intersection where he had the light until a person walked out in front of him. He quickly slammed the breaks down. The car was mere centimeters from hitting the short guy. Tech took a breath and took in the sight of the dark red dressed shirt and black pants the guy was wearing. Tech then got angry as the light turned red.

"Hey," He ducked his head out his rolled down window. "Can't you fucking see I had the light!?"

Eddy looked at the guy dressed up nice in his blue and black dress uniform. "Yeah, ever heard of the right of way for every pedestrian, you asshole!?"

"Why you shrimp!" Eddy got mad at that insult and came up to Tech's window.

"Who you calling shrimp rich boy?" Eddy whispered menacingly as he grabbed the scruff of Tech's shirt.

"Let. Go. Now." Tech didn't have the time to deal with this idiot. He would need to make quick work with him.

Ed was walking by the soon to be altercation and really didn't pay the two strangers any mind. The party store was close by, next to the PetGleam store and probably just as pricey. Ed kept on moving, ignoring the teen that ran by him with strange orange eyes. He did see a strange boy with yellow highlights in his hair, it seemed, looking at his general direction.

"They are all here." Eta noticed, instantly knowing who the Sentinels were and seeing her companions scattered around and watching. The dark smokes slowly started to form and they drifted downward. Eta took a seat on the edge. She connected to the other telepathically.

" _Don't interfere. If they can't handle it, then Etro has chose wrong."_

Ed wondered what was going on as he saw a blue haired woman look at him, but then everyone looked at him, but then Ed realized that they weren't looking at him. They were looking behind and up. The sounds of the noise stopped with gasps and whispers in the air. Ed turned and saw a black mist in the air. He wondered what was going on. Ed saw something drop in his hand. A cap and a note inside that said, "wear it". Ed looked around. He saw something peculiar. The two guys fighting had something in their hands as well, and the boy with orange eyes who ran by did too; they examined it curiously and the one in red looked around as to who gave it to him. Ed looked around once more and saw the other boy, who was actually an inch or so shorter than him with an object in his hand. He observed the boy put it on and a hood appeared on him.

"What is going-" A loud roar filled the air and Ed saw the black mist take form as it landed on the ground. People scrambled before hand and left their cars and the area around them as multiple legs stomped down. The beast was a purple and black mass, chubby and plump everywhere with tentacles sprouting from the top of it's body and multiple eyes with purple rings of fire around the pupil. Then one giant eye opened and that too was the same design as the others. It's large jaw opened and let loose another loud roar and showed the millions of teeth inside.

Eta watched the cautiously put the hoods on as the crowd cautiously backed away from the creature. They understood what they did almost instantly when they felt the hood appear. But now, Eta wondered, what would they decide to do. She connected to them telepathically, nonetheless, and with the message in mind to fit this world's synonym for Sentinels. Even if it was a test, they were their last hope and she wanted to push them.

"Do not hesitate, start Being Heroes."

 **AND DONE!**

 **How you guys like that? Two chapters in one and you guys are happy and dandy! Yes, I could just combine the chapters but too late. Too much deleting and stuff that I do not want to do. But I really do hope for you guys to enjoy this little special thing here. I really do hope you all enjoy this just as much as I love writing it. Next up is the Outbreak Chronicles, so look out for that!**

 **So with that my fellow readers! My fellow writers!**

 **JohnTheMoon, out!**


	5. The First Test

**Well...I guess a sorry would be in order. But even I know that's not an excuse. But how is it going, everyone? It has been a long time...a long time. A lot has happened in life and well, just a lot. Senior year of high school. I already got accepted to college through Early Decision, for those who don't know that is a binding agreement that I will attend that college and withdraw all applications, and it is my first choice college and I am receiving a full ride there, so, I'm actually pretty happy with how things with school is turning out. Just been a rollercoaster really...but I'm here again, I haven't given up, but I am here, writing this in hopes that maybe there are some people still waiting.**

 **I'm sure there aren't...I mean, the people who follow my stories are oldies of the site and have been here, believe it or not, new readers, before the rise of this KevEdd business. To be honest, though, that was really one of the main reasons why I kinda lost motivation, just felt that KevEdd pairing was just...ruining the fandom on this site, now don't get me wrong, if you like it, you like it and this is just my own opinion. I just felt...like the fandom, in a way, lost itself and didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to.**

 **Just I don't know, just seemed that with KevEdd everywhere that people would just not care for these stories and well, I just wanted to write again because that shouldn't matter. It shouldn't be something that stops me from writing. So...I wanted to continue the stories. These updates will not be frequent and will be more spread out, but I am going to try my best to hunker down and get some words typed up. So I decided to at least continue with the story that takes the least amount of details needed to start up and that's Being Heroes. I'll reread through Outbreak Chronicles and I'll get started on that after this.**

 **So without further ado, here's Chapter Six of Being Heroes**

 **Chapter VI: The First Test and Meeting the Guardians**

" **Who said that?" Ed thought as** he looked around wondering what was going on. First this strange..thing…, these hoods, and now disembodied voices? What is going on, the boy questioned and another roar sounded and that made all the people scream and run.

The young man looked around and wondered what he should do and he saw people pushing and shoving and screaming. It was a mob.

"Watch out!" Ed whipped his head and looked to see the creature throw a car and its tentacles started to spread out and damage the buildings and grab people. The screams, the wailing, the shoving, and destruction just made everything chaotic, there was no order. Ed started to look down at his hands, wondering what he should do, and if he could. The fire and water started to appear and the sounds of words started to replace his train of thought and that served to make things more confusing.

"Why did I need to be a hero? Why did I-Fire Spell 001: -What is-Water Spell 002-Why-Water-Fire-Who is-"

"Yo!" Ed snapped up from his thoughts and he saw the orange eyed boy look at him with worry and frantic eyes, and he didn't fail to notice the grid shape of orange lines on his skin. The boy pointed to his hands and Ed saw his powers activating-his right was fire and his left was water. "I see you have powers too."

"Too?!" "What? There's more of us?!" Ed questioned and grabbed him by the shoulders

"Yes, I'll explain later, but we need to do something about-"

"Dante!" Another voice shouted and they both looked and saw a car was heading towards them. A body appeared in front of them. The boy named as Dante gasped as he saw the boy he crashed into stopping the car in midair! He held his hands out and he grunted as he gently set the car down.

"Woah! That was awesome dude!" Dante said and the boy turned, and under the hood, he was seen blushing a bit.

"Hey! You three!" They all turned to see the boy dressed in a red shirt shooting lava out at the creature and burning it. "Come and help us!" The boy dressed in black and blue put up an ice shield to block an attack from a few tentacles.

"On it! Name's Dante!"

"Ed." He said simply as he thought of a quick fire spell.

"E-E-Eddward" The meek boy stuttered, not knowing what he could do.

Dante charged forward and saw the towering figure. People were still around and it had grabbed hold of them and were tossing them around. Dante froze for a bit and saw someone gets slammed into the ground in front him and he saw the blood...the person's body was limp as the tentacle lifted it up.

He was dead.

Dante shook his head and thought that he needed a gun or chainsaw to stop this thing. Suddenly, his right hand shifted to that of a gun, particularly a pistol and he grabbed hold of it as his hand reformed and he saw the sleek silver design of it with an orange, holographic sight and orange outlines. His left hand literally became a saw that turned on.

"Cool." Dante thought and he snapped back to attention. He saw all the other people in the tentacles grasps. He knew what he needed to do. He turned his right hand to another saw. "Hey, I'll free the people! Kill this thing!" He rushed as a tentacle came at him and he dodges it with a roll, he recovered and sliced the tentacle clean through. The creature roared. Dante smirked.

Eddy dodge another tentacle and grabbed the slimy appendage with a lava covered hand and watched as it turned to crisp black. Suddenly the boy with the car was launched at him and Eddy caught him, almost instantly turning his powers off and was launched back with him.

"What the hell?!" Eddy asked as they got up.

"Sorry, damn thing got me," Tech answered. The ice user looked and saw his brother charging with his hands turned to spinning saws as he sliced the tentacles. He saw another boy launching fire from his hands and another boy throw a damn car to the thing but it was caught with its mouth and crunched on.

"Damn thing is tough…" The red dress shirt boy said. More destruction came as cars and people were tossed around and one car went overhead and hit the PetGleam store, effectively crashing and causing more danger as it also exploded. More screams filled the air and sirens were on their way.

"Yeah…"Tech agreed. "I'm Tech by the way."

"Eddy."

"Your powers?"

"Lava and I'm pretty fast."

"Ice and some freaky aura shit."

"Great." Eddy looked and saw the other three. This thing isn't going to work with them attacking separately.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" Eddy asked Tech.

"Yeah, you get the other two, clear the civilians out, I'll help my brother get those civilians caught up. Once we done, well...meet up in front of the damn thing I guess." Tech said and moved, encased in a blue light as he dashed to his brother with his fist coated in the same light.

Eddy had no time to argue and didn't like taking orders, but more pressing things mattered. He used his speed to be next to Ed and next to a meek Edd who was picking up a car.

"Hey you two! Need your help!" Ed sent a stream of fire to the beast and watched it catch fire and used one of its many tentacles to try and put it out. Edd, while the beast was distracted launched a lamp post that pierced one of its eyes and dark, purple blood spilled out as it screamed and flailed its arm.

"What?" Ed said, not taking his eyes off the thing.

"We need to clear these people out, find anyone and get them out of here. Getting too dangerous."

"Okay," Ed said and started to see a few people, some injured from the trampling and some...dead. "Come on, I'll take this side. You take the other side of the street. You in the red shirt, take the other side of the thing, you're fast. You can do it better than us."

The other two nod and start to go to work. Edd, feeling that jumpy feeling, teleports and obviously causing a bit of damage and even push Ed and Eddy away as he appeared on the other side.

"He teleported." They both said and shook it off. Eddy rush to the other side and saw the brothers take a tentacle down. It had a lady and she was falling, but Eddy made it just in time to catch her. She held on to him and Eddy's face turned to a perverted grin, but he quickly dropped her off the corner.

"Get out of here!" The lady looked at the short and hooded man, but didn't argue and said thank you as she ran. The speedster ran and started to gather others and sent them as far away as he could in a short amount of time.

Ed used his strength to gather people and put them away as far as he could. Eventually, he turned a corner and he saw a police officer with his gun held.

"Hey you! Put the people down, hands up!" The officer shouted. Ed saw the sirens flash blue and red and more cop cars, fire trucks, and ambulances on their way. Ed did as he said and he put the people down, confident that was everyone on his side. He put his hands up.

"Sorry, but I can't be arrested. Water Spell 002: Stream!" A stream of water hit the officer and it pushed him away, Ed quickly turned around and he left back to the battle.

Edd finishes his section and floated the people away into safety. He looks to see Ed deliver a stream of water to an officer. "Is he a criminal?" He thought and he started to wonder just who he was fighting with. But another roar shook him and he saw the creature squirm and move and stomp as the two other boys he didn't know took out his tentacles. Edd still saw the lamp post he pierced through his eyes.

Dante and Tech finish off the last of the tentacles and just in time as more came out from the top of the head and head towards them. Tech, thinking quick, enhanced his legs and grab hold of his brother and dashed away, he then saw Eddy and for a split second, they met eye contact before colliding and end up rolling a few feet and stop right in front of Ed. Edd came over with them.

"Hey guys, there's a problem. Cops, firefighters, and the whole damn city is coming here. This is bad, things might get worse." Ed said before any sort of argument popped up. Everyone looks at each other and wonder what to do.

"Fuck…"Eddy whispered. "We might as well be caught if we can't beat this thing, I mean, look at it!" they all saw the tentacles it just sprouted and how it looked towards and was preparing to attack.

"How are we going to do anything against that thing?!" Tech got ready to fight and had his hands ready.

"Even if we beat this guy, the cops won't take kindly to us. Might just be a shoot now ask questions later type of situation." Dante said and he turned his hand to a gun again.

"Whatever we do, it gotta be quick!" Ed was thinking of a spell that can possibly wipe it out.

"I-I-I have an i-i-idea," Edd said meekly and everyone turned towards him and he choked up.

"Well?" Eddy asked with annoyed grinned and suddenly he was picked up by a tentacle and he yelled.

"Eddy!" Tech shouted and rushed towards him. Eddy yelled as he tried to activate his lava powers but for some reason he couldn't.

"The one time I need these damn things!" Luckily, Tech was there to save him as he punches through the tentacle and Eddy was falling until he was caught by Edd and moved away.

"O-O-Okay...you can turn to lava, right?" Edd asked.

"I can use it, don't know about turning."

"You use i-i-ice?" He asks Tech who nods quickly.

"Okay...well...why not put you guys inside and kill it from the inside out?" He offered timidly.

They all registered what he said and the first response that came was:

"Fuck no." From both elemental users.

"He has a point, though," Ed said simply.

"Like hell am I going into Mr. Bubble Tentacles over there!"

"I'm with this idiot on this one," Tech said and only got said idiot to get in his face.

"I'm kicking your ass after this."

"Bring it pipsqueak!" Tech replied.

Dante pulled them apart "Alright you two, split it up, bigger problems to worry about. Look, we need to do something cops are almost on us, this thing needs to die. If it has infinite tentacles or a lot, we can be here for a while and we don't want that, getting inside will do something. Look at the lampost, it pierced the damn thing, Tech, you used ice as fucking ice needles or shards and fucking kill him like that." Tech grits his teeth at the logic.

"Eddy is it? Look, burn this fucker down. That's all that needs to be said, you saw that thing when you touched it? Crispy calamari alien type shit. You can just let loose and burn this guy. You two need to suck it up and kill this thing so that we can sort this shit with powers and alien squids out over cookies and milk. Can we do that?" The trickster asked incredibly as the rampage continued and the monster caused more destruction by targeting the buildings.

Tech and Eddy glance at one another and huff and let out an angry sigh. "Fine!" they said simultaneously.

"What about us?" Ed wondered.

"We can distract it," Edd offered. "W-we can open the mouth somehow. D-d-distract it and once we do, I-I-I can launch them both in there."

"Besides the stutter, I like him, let's do it," Dante said and Edd looked down.

"So how do we open its maw?" Eddy said wondering why he had to be volunteered for the suicide mission.

"Pain, lots and lots of pain," Ed said. "Fire Spell 005: Fire Blast!" It took a bit of energy but Ed made a large fireball appear and tossed it at high speeds at the thing and it caused a large explosion of flame to engulf it. Edd acted fast too, getting cars and debris from anywhere he could find and kept launching it at the beast from all angles.

"Time to try something new!" Dante explained as his hands formed into a machine gun and he started firing and moved around laying as much fire as possible and aiming for the eyes.

Tech thinking of the ice pick idea formed one large one, aiming for the eye, and threw it like a spear. It pierced dead center and the wailing continued as it stumbled into the lava circle that Eddy had quickly spun as he sped around the thing and spilled lava. The multiple attacks were enough to let its mouth be open wide.

"Edd, it's open!" Dante shouted. Eddy and Tech heard too and they soon felt their bodies off the ground and they felt weird feeling like nothing as they floated, however, the wind picked up as both powered teens were sent flying into the maw of the beast and passed a million rows of teeth.

They're in, stop, stop!" Ed said and the other heroes stopped their adult. The thing roared and crashed and bumped as it tried to see through all the pain and damage it has received. Thrashing around and caused, even more, damage. The three watched and they heard helicopters. They all looked up to see a News Helicopter and a police one, how long were they there?

"Freeze! All three of you! Hands up! Hands up!" Police and SWAT were on the scene and guns pointed at them. They saw and heard all the sirens. Must have been dozen upon dozens of cops.

"We are probably surrounded," Ed said as they backed away and closer to the monster.

"Stop or we will shoot!" They stopped.

"G-g-g-g-g-guys, w-w-w-w-w-what do-do w-w-w-w-we do?!" Edd was frantic and breathing quick and shallow. Panic attack.

"We are going to get out of this. Even if we have to fight our way out! Us freaks gotta stick together, right?" Dante gave a toothy grin. Edd was somehow put at ease. As if he could trust this random stranger. Even though Dante knew he wasn't feeling so hot, and he felt tired, really tired. Ed was thinking the same thing, the last spells he used was he could muster.

"What's taking them so-" Ed stopped as he saw what was happening as a blood-curdling screech filled the air. Everyone turn to the monster and see as ice spikes as large as cars appeared and pierced the thing from all directions with it glowing red as and hot and caught fire as lava spilled out from the eyes and mouth. It yelled and puffed and it finally began to calm down as it fell with a heavy, thunderous thud. It laid there, dead, unmoving.

There was silence, saved for the incoming sirens of more police and the copters above. No one knew what was going on and waited. It took no time at all as the thing was pierced through one more time and the ice retracted. Through slime and blood and things unknown, the two beast killers emerged. Tech froze and shattered all the much off of him and Eddy burned it off. They looked and saw the sight behold of them as the helicopters, police, the three others, and sirens filled them.

"Shit, what do we do?" Tech felt exhausted. He was drained and Eddy looked like it too. The others weren't too far off.

"Nothing," That mysterious voice said again. "We'll take it from here." They all were shocked to see a hooded figure appeared in front of them.

"What in the…" Before any of the five boys could blink. They were touched and the cops and world saw the ten figures disappear from thin air, leaving the alien corpse.

 **The boys all looked at each other** in the face, as they were standing, in a room of some sort in an abandoned factory.

It was Ed to start, "We were just downtown and now we're here."

Everyone looked towards Edd. Who shook his head "It wasn't me. I don't know if I can even teleport more than myself."

"Oh, you can." The warm and soft tone spoke and the boys turn to see the sight of five cloaked strangers around them. All five activated their powers only for them all to almost immediately drop them, both from exhaustion and from…

"Drain." A small voice said and the small boy, slightly shorter than Eddy said and they all felt the power drain from them completely. They felt nothing but exhaustion.

"They're like us," Dante said weakly. Manic laughter filled the air and they turned to thin person as he held his head and stomped his bare feet.

"We're nothing like you weaklings! Ha! Can you believe what they just said?!" He continued to laugh before he received a glance from the woman with the soft voice. He almost immediately stopped.

"Sheesh, fine."

"Who are you?" Tech asked. He felt some strength returned, but not much.

"We are the reasons for why you, and many others, have the special abilities you have now."

"Many others?" Edd asked in curiosity.

"I bet you're the reason that damn thing came!? Huh!? You know people died today you fucking-" Eddy was put flat on his butt as he knocked down. No one touched him but there he was, on his back.

"Calm down. Relax. All of you, we will explain everything." The warm female voice said. "My name is Eta, the one that was laughing is Jax, the big one is Lanos, the small one is Tem, and the other is the one that put Eddy down, Zara. We are agents of the Goddess of Etro, the Guardians, and you are the Sentinels.

"Sentinels?" The five thought with curiously arched eyebrows.

"Yes, to be specific, you are the last Sentinels." Eta continued and that brought some concern to them.

Edd spoke first. "W-what do you mean by last?" All the cloaked individuals gave an atmosphere of dread and sadness.

Eta, seemingly appearing the one most knowledgeable and leader of them motioned for them to take a seat on the ground and the boys were compelled to join Eddy on the ground.

"Well, to put it simply, all the Sentinels before you are dead." Some shock and fear came to them, Eddy especially because he thought these guys were some sort of assassins. "We aren't from this world, to be specific, we aren't from this universe."

"That's impossible. Wait, wait, wait," Dante said and Edd was just as intrigued. "Are you, now let me hear this right, saying you are from another universe?"

"Correct," Eta answered. "But we aren't even from that universe or any of the others that...our kind...has been to. Well, I lie, our kind has been to all the universes but more as patrols and checking on the lifeforms, we never had to engage or interact with lifeforms until recently…"

Zara, who had a more upbeat tone started to speak, noticing Eta shift in confidence. "We are a race of divine creation. Like Eta introduced us, we are Agents of the Goddess of Etro, yes Divine beings are real and well, we were made as her protectors and to monitor the worlds she has a presence in. She isn't like the Gods and Goddesses of this universe, but rather someone who comes to visits and drops off gifts and comes back now and then to check on it." It made sorta sense to them though some of the more atheist-oriented of the group were more than ready to give an argument, however, withheld their tongues in the thought that, after the last few days, anything was possible, no?

"We," Lanos continued with his growl-like voice. "Are in a conflict with a very powerful being. Etro is in trouble of losing her power and subsequently perishing from existence. There's a being, who was once one of us but the first of us, the Grandmaster of the Guardian Order, second only in power to Etro. He went rogue. He amassed an impressive following from other Guardians and there is bloodshed that has been spreading across all the universes. He is very powerful, I cannot stress that enough, he can kill a divine being and has gone on a crusade, attempting to control all universes and make them all in his singular image. We are Etros personal guard now, we are what is left of our kind that has not betrayed us. We have fled into this last universe, untouched by the corruption that is spreading, until today. The beast you slain is just one of the many powers and abilities that he has gathered from his strength, able to manifest beings of any creation and plague them on the world's civilizations."

Jax continued. "That's where you little flies come into the pie! The thing of about Lady Etro, is that she specifically had a plan in case of this. She calls you Sentinels, specific sorts of Guardians that, when they work together with their different abilities and mindsets and tactics, will be able to overcome the power of the former Grandmaster and stopping him. The thing is, however, the Grandmaster knew, and before the war, he did preliminary attack, wiping out half of the assigned Sentinels in just a matter of days while also corrupting their Universes." His voice dropped sullenly halfway through. He was obviously not keen to talking about it.

"In a way," Tem softly started. "You are the assigned Generals of those awakened and their powers, you are to amass an army out of the thousands awakened on this world and others, and be willing to fight by your side in the coming years as he nears. No matter how powerful he is, it takes an enormous amount of power to transition from universes and luckily, his arrogance has gotten the best of him. He was transitioning through several universes and must reside in the other universe for a bit of time. But, he does have enough to send his abominations through. He has a massive army at his disposal and let us hope he does not send a Ruination at us so soon."

"Ruination?" Tech asked.

"The Guardians who are against us," Eta confirmed.

"So, what?" Eddy asked. The four other "Sentinels" looked at him confusingly as he got this grin. The Guardians watched him.

"Look, this is all nice and all, but we aren't these "Sentinels" you speak of. Ha! Now, I know I am muy macho y fuerte, but nah, you got the wrong deal and so does your little Goddess. Who is to say this guy, Grandmaster whatever, isn't a good thing? Huh? I mean, he can be an asshole to you guys because you haven't given him a chance? I don't know about you four, but I am definitely out." Eddy started to look for a way out. But he continued.

"You know what's worse, look at us. I barely knew these guys for what? The last hour? Thirty minutes? I mean, is this not the most random shabang of losers in the world, besides me of course. What we got? Some big tall guy who can shoot fire and water like some big kid on the block, a kid with a stuttering problem that can teleport and move things, a twerp who can somehow turn his body into guns and hacksaws, and some idiot who doesn't know how to drive"

"Why I outta-" Tech said as he got in his face.

"Bring it asshole!" Eddy shouted.

"Would you two shut up!" Ed had enough of it and punched them both in the head heard enough put them both face first on the ground.

"Thank you." The Guardians thought simultaneously with sweat drops.

"Look, believe it or not, it isn't so good, Eddy," Eta said and gained the boy's attention. "You have no idea the destruction this man will cause, he has killed billions and billions of intelligent lifeforms just so that he can maintain power and build an empire under his rule. He is sapping life outside the universes and is creating universes in his image. He is making it so that people will slaves and do his bidding. He will take your sister, your family, and all your other families and use them as his personal tools. You have not seen the destruction this man will cause you!"

Eta, out of anger grabbed Eddy by the throat and held him as her hood blew back and it showed her long blue hair, deep purple eyes and smooth skin, save for the claw mark that crossed over her eyes and left noticeable marks and gashes. She was crying and gritting her teeth.

"Do not insult or disgrace all the sacrifices made to get to this point. Like it or not, this "shadang of losers" are all of our only hope if we even a chance to beat him. If you can't handle it, then just say so, I'm sure Etro made a mistake choosing someone so worthless!" Eddy didn't know why, but he felt intense amounts of fear, regret, and sadness.

"L-l-l-look, I-I-I'm sorry. R-r-really. S-s-sorry." He got out meekly. Eta still stared at him and calmed down. Letting the boy go.

Everyone was watching the small outburst and the boys were watching with fear and interest, though Ed felt that Eddy needed it. Eta put her hood back on and breathed.

"I'm sorry everyone." She apologized and looked down. "This war has been suffering to all of us. All of us lost a lot of loved ones and friends to get here. Like it or not, you all are the Sentinels and you all have a bigger task to do than just yourselves, your families, and even this world."

It took a few moments as the five boys registered what was said to them. The crazy things they heard in the last fifteen minutes and the things they experienced in the last couple of hours and all the things considered. It was a tall order. Being told that they all of the sudden went from regular people to deciding the fate of universe took a bit of time. It felt like a decade before Tech sighed heavily.

"Fine, I guess I have no other choice. I'm more than glad to be this Sentinel of yours. Besides, this guy seems like he has hurt a lot of people. Think it's time we did something right in life." Tech said. Eta smiled and nodded.

"I'm with him," Ed spoke. "Call me cliche, but being heroes has always been a dream of mine. Might as well make it happen. I'm in."

"W-w-will anyone else die if we do this?" Edd wonders aloud.

"We don't know," Zara answered. "He won't be here for a few years, so we have time to train you guys and to get your army going. Innocents may die, either by his minions, himself, your hands, or even the other Awakenings. It's going to be tough, some will be lost, but more will be lost if you don't grow stronger."

Edd thought on it some more and saw everyone look at him. "I-I-I'm in."

"Ah screw it! Tech, this erases everything okay? The chores, the detentions, the troublemaking, let's make that all clear everyone, team? Risking my life for everyone in the universe. I'm in. But oh when we kick that guy's ass, I am so clear on everything!" This earned a few smiles from the Guardians, Ed, Edd, and Tech.

"You still not clear and you better finish your homework, being a hero is no excuse to fall behind." Tech was satisfied to see the downfall expression. Then the joy fell down and all eyes turned to the last one, still on the ground but crossed legged.

Eddy felt the stares on him and opened his eyes and looked around. He sighed extravagantly.

"Okay, okay, only for my family, will I do this. I'm in." Eddy concluded.

Eta nodded and asked them to form up in a line. A silver sword appeared in her hand that was thin yet sharp and had a guard that coiled around her hand with gaps. It was simple, yet elegant.

"Stand tall," Eta ordered and the other Guardians followed behind the Sentinels. From left to right, as Eta faced, it was Ed, Edd, Tech, Eddy and Dante. The boys straightened their backs. Eta prepared herself for her final recitation with the hope that these boys will lead them greatly

"As Head Guardian of the Last Order of Guardians, I Eta Gall, formally name you all, Sentinels of the Grand Order of Etro, where you are bounded by life to serve in the goddess's name and to do her right and justice in name, glory, and belief. Do you swear under blood oath to follow our teachings, our beliefs, and honor not only yourself but Etro all that you do in life?"

Out of order and at different times and pitches they said: "I do."

"Hold out your right hands," Eta ordered and they did. She cleanly swiped a small gash in their palm in one, swift cut and the blood that spilled but it floated in front of their hands. They hall didn't have to time to react but instead felt they couldn't move as the blood floated in front of the palms.

Eta moved to Ed and the tip of her sword touched the blood.

"I name you, Ed Lane, the Sorcerer of the Sentinels. Holder of Magical Spells and future Master of the Arcane Arts. Guide your fellow brothers with your wisdom."

She moved to Edd. Repeating the same motion with her sword.

"I name you, Eddward S. Marion, the Marksman Tactician of the Sentinels. May your accuracy be as sharp as your mind and your tactics lead your brothers to victory with swift and decisive action."

Next was Tech.

"I name you, Techlin Gates, the Warrior of the Sentinels. Use your strength and combat efficiency to slay any enemy in your path, yet protect your brothers and all those worthy of your watchful gaze, nobility, and ferocity."

Then Eddy.

"I name you, Eddy Skipper Gren, the Chaos Agent of the Sentinels. Make sure your chaotic mind and destructive power confuse, hinder, and destroy your enemy and bring chaos to all who cross you, yet clarity in the chaos to your brothers in battle and in life."

Finally, Dante.

"I name you, Dante Gates, the Trickster of the Sentinels. Your tomfoolery, your hijinks, and your humor will brings joy to your brothers and all those with good hearts, but will lay to waste your enemies and leave them none the wiser of your trickery and thirsting for release from the hell you create on the battlefield."

Eta steps back and a small, bittersweet smile graced her lips. "From here on, you are Sentinels."

The blood in front turned to fire and turned to circles. Ed's turned to a staff, wand, orbs, and book. Edd's turned to bow and arrow, rifle and bullet within a scope sight. Tech turned to a shield and sword, fists, and spear. Eddy's was a circle of lava, rocks, and a planet shattered. Dante turned to a laughing bomb and traps and guns and a dark dot in the very center. It all went to the balls and burned into their balms and they all winced in pain. The ritual was over.

"Congrats. The weight of the world is now on your shoulders." Jax said as he busted out in laughter.

Zara responded. "Yeah, congrats to all of you. Now, you guys have a lot to think about. Training will start after tomorrow. Meaning you guys all have a day to rest. I suggest you guys get to know each other, bond because you guys are in a brotherhood now with destinies you have never imagined. We'll come to you guys. Just don't be surprised, okay?"

"Surprised about-" Ed started and they were gone, leaving the Guardians alone.

"You okay Eta?" Tem asked with worry.

"Yes, just full of frustration, they don't know it, but this planet is going to be the battleground for a battle that will decide everything. Just so tired of running and now we can fight. I'll be fine. Just give me time and I'll be ready." The Guardian responded.

"A wild bunch this one is. May Etro be with us." Tem replied.

"She left a while ago if she left us with them!" Jax laughed.

"We'll get them into shape, no worries," Lanos stated. "Who do you want us assigned to?"

"I'll tell you all tomorrow. Rest up. Enjoy the city. Relax. We have a few years to train them into proper Sentinels." Eta said.

"As you wish." Tem said and he was gone. Everyone else started to leave and left Eta alone.

She sighed heavily. Wondering what will become of this world, the Sentinels, and her Guardians.

"May Etro guide us right and may we find victory in this war." And she was gone.

There we go. Took me three days to write. Now to edit and publish.

 **Hope you guys enjoy it. Next chapter is going to be more down to Earth. Hopefully, I'm looking for Character Development and seeing who these Sentinels are, but slowly. Not too much.**

 **Tell me what you guys think. I know, some people have be out of character, but work with me. Trying to get back into the motion and let the characters develop.**

 **Johnthemoon, out.**


	6. Some Progress

**Hello, everyone.**

 **Time for the next chapter of Being Heroes. So here we go!**

 **Chapter 7: Some Progress**

 **May 26th, 2021. 5:43 PM.**

 **The five teens were suddenly outside.** The sight that greeted them were trees and a setting sun. The sounds of the forest filtered through their ears and they all glanced around to gather their bearings, feeling the wind blow gently and their clothes slightly ripple with the wind. The smell of nature put some at ease. It was then that they looked at each other.

It was strange, seeing themselves as just them. They all just saw each other as regular people. Random strangers who had little to no connection save for the brothers. A peculiar oddity, Edd would say, seeing the short man and tall boy he saw in the haze, and the other two that he couldn't place. In general, the recently named Marksman Tactician was fearful, but had a mild, hidden sense of joy. Joy that the years as the boy of solitude was over, but even he was not foolish to think that these gentlemen would befriend him. If anything, if he voiced his thoughts, which he never will, they were here on mutual connection and responsibility. They had a job. This was a duty, not a "get to know each other".

Little to the smart one, his thoughts were aligned to Tech. Who only saw the individuals in front of him as simple people with a singular goal. Nothing much more. Believing that, especially with the small boy, that they weren't going to be much of a team. If anything, if he voiced his thoughts, which he may eventually, they were simply a team, but anything else was unachieveable, though he knew that eventually, they may grow on him. May.

Ed was happy to feel a sense of duty. Of guidance and of chance to prove himself more. To be more than just an orphaned boy. He had something bigger than himself to work towards, a world to save, a universe to preserve, a great power that he can use to do as he can to protect what little preciousness he has. If anything, if he voiced his thoughts, which he will in bits and pieces, he saw them as a way of redemption for years of moving and loss. A way for him to find himself a family, to be more, to be a Hero, as he dreamed as a young lad.

Though rather nonchalantly, Dante didn't had much to think of this entire matter. It was a sort of thrill, of fun. He has a good heart, with good intentions, but the thrill of it all, the thrill of adventure, of battle, of challenge, of discovery, and of many more "boredom killers", showed that life may just pick up rhythm. The same old routine would be washed. If anything, if he voiced his thoughts, which he will loudly and upfront, he saw them and the opportunity for a friends, fortune, family, and adventure. The excitement he needed in his life and a way to make his mother and father proud of him.

But lastly, there is Eddy. Those in front of him were dead weights. He had only one obligation and that was to his family, his blood. They were nothing more than business and had a quota to fill. They work together, but they weren't brothers. They would never be, he vowed. If anything, if he voiced his thoughts, which he will rudely and obnoxiously, they were nothing more than pawns in a bigger game, and he sought to control them, for what it is worth, he would only do this to save his family and only them. The other boys, he would reluctantly help, as they would be more dead weight if personal issues interfere with their business as "heroes".

Unbeknownst to them all, a moment or two passed before someone spoke. Ed cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

"So, I guess we never formally introduced ourselves." They all sort of relaxed then, figuring that no danger was present, especially with just exchanging names. Tech put his left hand in his pockets. Eddy crossed his arms. Eddward fiddled with his hands and avoided eye contact. Dante shrugged his shoulders and overall looked relaxed. Ed just stood, letting his shoulders go down.

"Yeah," Techlin agreed and started. "Name's Techlin Gates, friends call me Tech, I'm his *pointing to Dante* older brother and I got the power over ice and some sort of energy thing, don't know the full term. Nice to meet most of you." He glared at Eddy, who glared back.

Ed spoke next. "I'm Ed Lane. Nothing really much about me, really. I help run a bar with a friend of mine. It is called the Pub. For powers, uhh, magic. I can just use Water and Fire Magic, but there are more...types?...that I can learn. But yeah." Dante decided to speak almost immediately after.

"Dante Gates here. Go to school, top of my class, uhh, yeah I'm his *pointing at Tech* little bro, but I'm honestly the better one. As for my powers, I can control my body in some weird way where I can turn it into things that I need and something wierd and dark, but I have no idea what the hell this is." With that, Edd and Eddy were left and neither of them looked up for talking. But the staring made Edd buckle.

"I-I-I'm Eddward Marion, with two D's. I attend Kale University. Umm, I can teleport and levitate things." His extremely short introduction was met with some confusion.

"woah, woah," Eddy started. "Isn't that one of those top colleges or something? Aren't you around the same age as us?"

Edd nodded in confirmation. "Y-y-yes..I skipped a-a few grades. I-I-I'm a rising Senior."

Tech whistles. "Damn, Eddward. Dante could use a few tips from you." Said boy gave a quick hey at that.

"What about you?" Dante said looking towards Eddy, wanting what little attention that shifted to him to go to the magma boy. Eddy scoffed a little.

"Eddy Gren. Run a shop with my family in the Italian Village of the city. 3rd Sector. I have superspeed and magma." With attention on him, Eddy decided to make another point. "But look, the thing with this entire thing, just business. Don't expect to get anything from me."

That earned a small frown of disapproval from Ed and Tech.

"Asshole through and through, huh?" Tech stated and the glares started.

"Oh, I am so going to kick your ass." Eddy stated menacingly, his arms started to shift into molten rock.

Tech reacted as his own arms started to start being covered in ice. "I'll be the one to kick your ass." They both glared and then suddenly launched at each other, but before they could connect, they started to float, lost their balance and instead just crashed into each other. It was Eddward, whose arms were outstretched. Beating Ed and Dante from jumping in to stop them.

The two boys grunted as they recovered. Ed pulled Eddy and Dante pulled Techlin.

"You two need to stop," Ed started. "We can't have this sort of thing where you two are at each other's throats."

"Tell the brat to stop being asshole." Techlin simply stated.

"I have no obligation to any of you. Like I said, just business."

"Either way," Dante said. "We have to work together. Last time I checked, entire universe depends on us working together."

The two scoffed. "I'll never work well with snobs like him." Eddy replied.

"I don't like working with brats." Tech said.

The two glared and Ed sighed. They needed to make some progress or this entire "saving the universe" would be a bust. Then Ed felt his phone ring and his heart sank as he saw the time to be about six o'clock. Dan was calling. He swore as he needed to make a dash to a nearby party store, but before he did…

"Hey, I have to go…"Ed said and they all straightened up, realizing that they all had important things to do and that by the way the sun was setting, some would be immense trouble.

They all muttered and got their phones out, Eddy still phoneless was about to run until Dante stopped them.

"Wait, before we all go our own dirt paths and all that, let's share contact. Get together sometime tomorrow maybe? Find some time and, you know, bond and stuff like that. What you guys say?"

It took a few moments, but they all agreed. They quickly exchanged phone numbers, with Eddy just telling them to call his shop's number. Ed said for them to meet at the Pub, gave them the address. To meet in the afternoon and he would have drinks and food. After all was said and done, they went their separate ways. Eddy ran. Edd teleported, though short distances each time. Ed, Tech, and Dante walked to the nearest bus station. Saying bye to each other, Ed got on the bus to his home.

 **A few hours passed and Ed smiled** at the sound of men and women laughing, the glasses clinking, the music playing, the smell of beer and a bit of piss, and the likeness of the Pub ringing. Ed saw a full house and Dan was on overload with taking orders and making sure everyone was happy and good. Their prized chef and friend, Gala, was in the back with an assistant, cooking food. Ed and some other workers that he was sort of a close with were serving the food and drinks and moving as fast as possible. Ed felt bodies hit, sweat fly, maybe even a small patch of blood came at him as he put food on tables, drunken people threw tips at him, people left, people came. It was going to be a busy night Ed felt. But he loved it.

It took just moments before he transition, for what seems like the thousandth time that night, into the back room kitchen. It was a small hallway and there was a slit in the wall where they were to pick up food orders. It was well lit and the wooden walls and floor were moderately polished. Ed could hear the shouts and laughter and sizzling and meat throwing and knife chopping and boiling and more laughter and joy from all the cooks in the back. The slit had silver edgings and was big enough for Ed to fit his head in. White plates waited to be taken and a conveyer belt that held dishes was moving and to the far right of the seven feet long slit. Ed put the dirty silverware and plates on it and it was slowly going through the square with rectangular strips. Ed was going to grab a steaming order with the table number sticking on the top with a toothpick. There were several plates that read, from left to right, 7, 10, 16, 11, 28, 14. He was going to grab until the door, a bit right to the opening of the dishes conveyor, opened and he saw Gala step out and rushed outside. He was confused. A few servers arrived and took the plates. Ed decided to check on his friend.

When he stepped out, the cool, 12:33 AM air, and the smell of cigarettes, hit him. He looked to his left and saw the alley with a fence blocking off that end. He knew that it lead to the parking space Dan owned. In front of the fence was a dumpster and a few trash cans at the end. He looked to the right and saw not only the opening to the street, but Gala, smoking a cigarette. Gala was of Hispanic descent, Ed made the mistake of thinking she wasn't based on name but she told him one time that her mother and father were just sci-fi fans of "some crappy alien tv show". Her skin was a light brown and her hair black. She was well built but was chubby and Ed could say she definitely had well built, and round assets, in both compartments. To Ed, her slightly round face was cute and her eyes a coffee brown. She was two feet shorter than Ed and he saw the cigarette between her index and middle finger, glowing red in the darkness. She wore all white, a chef's attire and was being dirtied by her leaning against the alley wall. Her hair was long and black, naturally curly.

"Yo." Ed said and Gala turned.

"Hi." She responded. She had a sort of soft, caring tone. Well kept. Medium pitched.

"You all good?" Ed moved next to her, hands in his green jackt and leaned on the same wall as her, one leg up and he was looking down. Smoke drifted in the air and she took a drag and puffed it out her mouth in a stream.

"Yeah," She said. "I just need some air. Getting hot in there, you know?"

"Yeah." Ed agreed. They stayed in silence a bit.

"Hey Ed," Said boy hummed. "I can trust you, right? I know, we both talk here... and there, and you're nice and all, and well you just emit "TRUSTABLE" and well, can I trust you?"

Ed looked down at the young women, confused by her frustrated and frantic voice. "Um, sure. What's up?"

She sighed, took a long drag, sighed again. Smoked again. Sighed. Smoked. Sighed. Put the cancer stick's brown end to the ground and stomped on it. She pulled another stick and started. She was definitely nervous and then she spoke.

"You know that West Coast job?" Ed said a quick yes. "Got a call earlier today… said "Sorry! We can't have you. Your position has been taken." and I'm like "What!?" Why? How? When? and they can only just hang up!" Gala exploded in anger. Ed's eyes grew.

"I've worked hard for this opportunity. I worked hard! I did five internships, I've kissed up to every boss, I stayed hours after hours doing things with school and in work, I made sacrifices, I broke up with all my boyfriends throughuout the years from the lack of support for my dream, and when I finally get it! What the fuck do I get?! A fucking no and sorry!"

"Gala, it is okay-" She turned towards him with anger and frustration. No tears. Just bitter hate.

"IT. IS. NOT. OKAY!" She said and she punched Ed in the chest. Luckily, thanks to Ed's overall strength and size, it didn't hurt too much. "I did so much! So much for this opportunity!" She struck with each work. Rapidly hitting Ed, with thuds and Ed grunts filling the air.

"I worked so fucking much...It took me years to become this good, to become this great, to be somebody, to gain the attention needed to earn that spot and it just ends up being taking away." She kept going with her hits and her yelling. It seemed never ending. Ed only took it and he knew would regret it as much as her hands will later.

"Is it because I suck? Is it because I can't do anything right? Is it because of my background? They just loved getting the hopes of a fucking Mexican-American and have some white bitch come in and take it?!" Gala had tears. Ed knew from Dan how much just cooking meant to her, it was her passion. Her love. Dan would always say that Gala would go on and on about the recipes she wished she could cook and how well she prepped them, how she aimed to go big, how she was just one person who could do it. She was more than just displeased. Ed remembered something:

 _It was around 7:13PM when Ed and Dan had finished decorating the bar with blue and black balloons and streamers and the tables all set up and music all good and cooks and servants all ready to go ahead and let things happen. Long lines were gaining outside. Gala came right in, cat calls coming her way as the door closed. She had a backpack, a purple shirt and jeans on with gym shoes._

" _Hey there Gala," Dan said with wide arms and englufling her with a hug._

" _Hey there Mr. Davidson," she hugged back and once done. She looked at Ed, arms wide, expecting. Ed blushed as it took him a moment and hugged the woman back._

" _Hey Gala." Ed said with a smile._

" _Hi Ed. Getting taller and taller these days huh?" Gala asked looking up to the young boy._

" _Yeah, so, I heard this is your last night." It was fast, very fast, but he saw a frown and a cross of frustration, anger and sadness and then it went away. She gave a smile, fake though. Ed sort of dismissed it. Not paying much mind to it._

" _Yep! Big opportunity awaits this young hispanic! So lets make tonight great!" Ed and Dan cheered a yes and soon, as they moved into their respective roles and the bouncers arrived. They started._

Now Ed realizes this. It was never going to happen. It was all just a fluke. She was more than disappointed, more than sad, more than frustrated, more than outraged, she felt utteraly defeated. Utterly lost.

'I'm worthless!" Ed grabbed her punches at that and gave her a hard stare. One with anger, one with sorrow, one with respect, and one that said everything.

"Stop." He said simply at the crying girl. "You aren't worthless Gala, you're my goddamn friend. You're someone I don't talk much to, hell, our conversations usually last for ten minutes before you or I get busy with whatever is going on in life. But you're my friend. You're not worthless. You're one of the best cooks I have ever known and your cooking is just eh best I have ever tasted. All those people in there believe it and I sure as hell, fucking KNOW you are."

"Ed…" Gala whispered staring at this teen.

"Fuck this West coast bull shit resturant. They didn't want you? Fuck them then, they don't know who they just lucked out on. They should be the ones crying and feeling frustrated, they should be the one punching something, they should be angry because THEY missed out on a wonderful opportunity. THEY DID! NOT YOU!" Ed panted as he let go of her fist. The shouting and words all were silent. Cars and the life of the party came alive as they were left in the alley. Ed caught his breath and breathed normally. Ed stared at her and she stared down at her feet, tears flowing but slowing down. Her hands were to her side, clenched.

The young woman suddenly stepped a few steps forward and her forehead rested on Ed's chest. Her arms moved around Ed slowly and gave him a hug. Ed did the best thing he thought and hugged her back. She let the tears flow and her sobbing came.

"Thank you." She got out as her body shook in the Magic wielder's arms.

Ed only hugged her tighter. None of them aware of Dan, having the door open a little, was there, listening to everything that was said with a frown on his face. He returned back to the party. A goal in mind by tonight's end.

 **Eddy gave a large sigh as he waited** on the couch and rested, noticing the time to be 7:00 PM. The day was pretty long, and when he came home, he saw that everyone had left for some reason. The road was still messed up and a bunch of jackhammers and tow trucks were still making noise outside which Eddy did his best to ignore. He was really thinking about two things: earlier events of the day and where the heck his family is.

Earlier, it was fun. Adrenaline was pumping. Thrill was everywhere. Running around, causing destruction and making that thing suffer was a fun time. He looked at his hands and felt his regular hands and he felt a surge of heat as he focused the power and turned his hands into magma rocks but quickly decativated the power. A shout and cursing was heard outside, Eddy still ignored it. Edd saw the lights flashing in the night outside the window as cars and more cars moved and metal scraping against saw the mark on his hand.

Eddy felt powerful, he could feel it, almost uncontrollably.

"Chaos Agent," Eddy said aloud and felt giddy as he could feel the power behind that title. It brought chaos, destruction, and when there is destruction, there is catastrophic power. Eddy wondered, if he had magma, imagine all the destruction he could cause and how much he could control everyone.

Then his family came barging in and he saw them all, frantic and panicky

"Eddy!" They said as he looked at them.

"Hi…"He said awkwardly, confused before his mother and Hana started to hug him with tears and suffocate him. They were all yelling and crying and generally expressing worry. From all the fast paced talking, they had been looking for him because of what happened downtown. There a few dozens dead and a list wasn't published of who was gone and people in the hood had said he had headed to downtown. Eddy's dad was calling his brother and saying how relieved they were and that they needed to not worry.

Finally, after a minute or two, everything started to wind down and then they started asking questions and he stopped them before they started going extreme on him.

"First off, I was fine. I just ended up by the lake and ended up napping before heading home. Why are guys so panicky? This isn't the first time I went for a while." He feigned the ignorance and saw the look they gave each other.

"Eddy," His mother started. She actually looked a lot like Hana in almost every way, just with some bags under her eyes, taller, bigger bosom, and more serious. "There's been some sort of attack downtown, dozens of people ended up dead. We thought...well...that maybe…" His mom started to tear up and Eddy felt bad. He wished that he could tell him that it was all good, to just spill the secret. It was his family, he couldn't just tell them and everything would be fine...right?

"Wow…" Eddy hoped that his acting was good as he gained shock. "Who did it? Was it another terrorist attack?"

"No one knows…" Eddy's father said. "It's best if you look online. It was some creature, something...it was terrible. I wouldn't have believed it…"

"Yeah, and I'm terrified." Hana said as she sat next to Eddy and held his hand tightly, a thing they did as kids whenever she was scared. "Honestly, things are out of whack. People...things were out there fighting that bigger thing, I saw online and on live newsfeeds and everything...it was crazy. Fire, magma, cars being tossed, ice, and water, it was so weird. I think it was five guys and they had cloaks on just killing that thing as that tentacle monsterdestroyed everything."

Mrs. Gren started again. "Then I heard some people were saved by some of them, being floated or carried from one spot to another in just seconds. Reports are still coming in. It's chaos downtown. I think we may get a Court Marshal."

"Pfft, yeah, that's not happening Maya," Eddy's dad said to his wife. "It had to be a one time thing, they wouldn't call that unless we had other things going on."

"Like what Jack?" Maya asked.

He started to sweat a little and scoffed. "I don't know, but it isn't happening here. We are fine. Besides," Turning his attention to Eddy. "Just glad you're safe son. For now, just keep us notified about where you are. I know your phone got stolen, so here."

Jack threw his son a brand new phone, that was touchscreen and Eddy was no fool to notice it was a Uni-Phone, one of the leading brands and it was their 7th and latest addition. In other words and in Eddy's term, it was expensive as fuck.

"Where did you..when...how?" Eddy was at a lost. This was expensive.

"I know, I know, expensive, but i figured it's time you just get a new phone. Just enjoy it son."

"But...wait...what is today?" Eddy was about to kick himself.

"May 26th, happy birthday!" They said and Eddy had completely forgot today was his 18th birthday.

"I completely forgot!" Eddy said as he laughed and Jack said they weren't going out, but they were going to cook his favorite meals. Eddy felt excited, the recent events were taken from his mind. While it may be just a few hours, it would be a great time, something he would cherish because…

Eddy stopped following them to the kitchen. The thought of his powers and the way his family looked scared. That's why he can't. He had to keep them away from superpowered him for now. If this was a real war, that he somehow got thrown in for whatever reason, he would protect his family. No matter what.

Eddward teleported in front of his door. He was sweating profusely and felt the exhaustion of the day hit him. The young boy was emotionally and mentally exhausted and he desparately yearned for sleep. The day was coming to a close and the sun was setting, Edd turned away from his door and looked downtown; he saw the dozen of helicopters flying around and he could just hear the news reporters, the people they saved talking with their loved ones and the news reporters and fellow saved people, the cops asking the saved people questions about them and the monsters, the helicopters and tvs on across the city and the rumors and all things coming to light.

" _This will...be a big."_ Edd thought. He knew what would come next. His mind went into overdrive of plans and ideas and things that he would need to do to lay low. First, local level law enforcement would investigate; coming up stump, then the videos and events will be public and placed on all social media platforms; then the government would get involved; then another mess of people, searching, looking for us five.

" _Darn,"_ Edd thought as his mind kept racing with probability and sequences actions until he spotted a little boy across the street, staring at him. Edd started to sweat more at the young boy with a small, plushy football in hand. Dressed in checkered shirt and black shorts and shoes. He was white. About no older than seven. Just staring with wide eyes. Edd quickly went into home and slammed down, locking it. He laid against the door and slid down.

" _How long was that boy there?"_ Edd thought in a panicked tone until his parents came into the hallway. Where the door is and where they lay sight on a sweaty Eddward sitting at the door, sweaty and his clothes dirty and ruffled. They didn't know that Edd had simply teleported into a tree and fell to the ground, unharmed but his clothes messed up.

"Eddward!" Both parents shouted. The first thing he found was his body hoisted and embraced by his mother. He felt his mother's golden hair cover his head and her arms squeezing him into her body. She was crying hysterically and saying how glad she was that he was safe. His mother was a fairly average women, the only distinct thing being her golden locks of hair and her rather beautiful face. She was a well known woman in the biological field named Samantha Marion

His father had englufed them both in his large arms. His father was a big man with a noticeable belly and stood at six feet in height. He had black hair and a full black beard with a toothy smile now smiling in happiness mixed with some tears. He had tan skin and large hands. His name was Emanuel Marion; a distinct scientist in technological and cyber fields. Before Eddward could even really think, he was soon in the living room and his parents giving him the look and wanting an explanation.

The young boy had looked down, nervous, having never been in trouble and had no idea what to do. Should he tell them of everything? What would happen? What would they do? He know his parents are loving, but no one has ever been exposed with people of his kind in history. They were all the first. He didn't know what to do and had started to sweat.

"I-I-I…"He started and he felt the heated stares of his parents intensify. He didn't know what to do at all. He was lost. Truth or lie.

His mother sat next to him before he could even think of anything and hugged him. It was a warm one, especially in their air conditioned home. It wasn't like earlier, it was a firm, comforting hug. The one she always gave him when he was bullied as a kid and people would pick on him, telling him it was all okay to be who I am. Telling him that who he is is never a bad thing and she whispering the sweet advice of pushing through it all, just to be happy and to do as I please in this world. Make them jealous, all those who doubt you and be a great man, she would sometimes say. Unbeknownst to his mother, she has given him the confidence and the comfort to do what was needed. He was always different and powers just made it much more apparent. But in the end, nothing has changed, he was different and he would have to bear the weight of it on his shoulders. The only thing that has really changed, as his mother let go of him and looked down at him with a loving smile and comforting gaze, is that he couldn't let them know. He didn't want to be too different, especially to scientists who may just look at him as something out of this world and not their son, and as an experiment, if they felt they could 'help' him get better.

So now, with all this in mind, he prepared for his first lie to his parents.

"I-I-I…"A heavy sigh followed. "I was downtown...wh-when everything happned...Someone had invited me to go eat and we all got separated…"

Eddward's father quirked a brow. "Who were you with?"

"Students from the school. Th-they didn't pick on me and wanted to hang out...either way...we got separted and I didn't want to leave them or let them think that I-I had got e-e-eaten by that th-thing, so I waited for them" He looked from his mother to father.

"Wow…" His mother whispered and shook a little. "I'm glad you were away, everything we saw was terrible. SO much destruction by that thing and those...other things."

Edd felt a pang in his heart. His mother thought of him as a thing and his father was definitely not too far behind. Luckily, they didn't know.

"Indeed, especially with those strange elements. Magma, Ice, then that fire, and one of them seemed to be throwing stuff at it. Nothing, and I mean nothing has ever been seen like that in history...I bet if we can question those individuals or people or things that were causing them, there would be a scientific breakthrough for the human race itself…" His father has the habit of trailing off into his thoughts. He snapped out of it a second later with a shake of his head.

"Either way son, I'm glad you're here and safe. Did you see any of those things?" The father asked.

"I-I-..." Will this be considered a half-lie and truth? "I did. It was only for a minute, b-but those w-were humanoid figures, with hoods and they did do all th-those things. I-I-It was amazing but had r-r-ran for s-s-saftey."

Emmanuel whistled and laughed. "Son, you done have witnessed history." His smile went away and he looked at both his son and wife hard. "The government response should be in effect either right now or in the next twenty seconds. Scientists, federal officers, police, swat, FBI, CIA, all of them will be swarming that hotspot."

"Yes," Samantha agreed. "Militarty as well. It is definitely going to be a hectic time for a while. Edd, please be careful. Your school has called and said that classes have been cancelled untilf further notice. But...as your mother...I say no classes for the rest of the summer. We want you home as much as possible until all this stuff is sorted out. Is that fine dear?" She asked her only son.

Edd thought about it and he didn't like it at all, but then he realized the Guardians and the training they would go through and tomorrow's events he will have with the others. He needed this summer to focus on the other things. To find out more about his abilities, his team or whatever they were, and the history of everything going on with this 'war'. This would be, as he think Eddy, that kid, might phrase it: one hell of a summer.

"No, it is f-fine mother. I think I need some time away...I-I-wanted to ask something."

"Yes?" Emmanuel asked.

"I am going somewhere tomorrow in the afternoon. Sector Echo."

The mother spoke. "That's literally across the city from us. Why so far?"

"I...I have to do something important. Can I please go? I'll g-go the long w-way once I cross the miniway. Please?"

Both adults stared at each other. One of worry, one of fear, but both of curiousity.

"Okay son...whatever it is, I'll trust ya. Can't tell ya how many times we've left without telling you and here you are telling us. But...keep in contact. Text and call us once every two hours with your location and your status. You understand? We don't want you out there, but you're a young man and young men don't run from important things no matter the danger!"

His dad, was never good on advice, but he his wants were opposed by his mother.

"Emmanuel! Did you not just see on the news all those things that happened today? He could be caught up in another incident, he could get hurt or worse!"

"Lightning doesn't usually strike the same place twice."

"Emmanuel…" The wife drawed out.

Edd had to smile and chuckle at the bickering his parents had. He loved it. He would enjoy it. The young genius had no idea how long days like these would last, how long it will take before the Ruinations come, before the war really started. He will enjoy, as, soon or maybe later, things would be harder and moments like now a rare sight.

 **Dante sat on his bed, his fingers moving rapidly** on the computer. He was focused, writing down notes for what he hoped would be his test run for his abilities. He had been working for the last few hours. The young man knew he didn't want to test his abilities out while at home because of prying eyes. He was making a list of his current ability, TechCraft.

"TechCraft is a terrible name by the way." Tech had shouted as he cleaned the home. While writing, he was also talking to his brother when he passed by his room.

"Shut it! I don't know the real name." He retorted. A vacuum had started up

"Okay, so far, minigun, saw blades, pistols, assault rifles, rocket launcher, tank form, turret, bomb traps, spring traps, bungee trap, whip/rope, swords, shields,"

"Talking under your breath again, add boxing gloves, brass knuckles, best to use your hands itself." Tech said as he passed with a vacuum in hand.

" _How the hell did he hear me?"_ Dante wondered. The vacuum was loud and when he spoke under his voice, Tech would have to lean in to hear him. He put it in the back of his mind for now.

Techlin turned the vacuum off and put it away. The home was clean. Dante was fed. His job was done as he went to his bed and flopped down. He was down to his underwear as he just laid there and let his mind drift to today.

He looked at his hand with the burned symbol on his hand. It didn't hurt and when he rubbed the spot, it didn't feel like a scar but like a tattoo. It was a black color.

"The Warrior of the Sentinels…" He clenched his fist as ice and the aura engulfed them. He recognized that he had a great power, two great powers. Ice itself was an element in the natural world, it could kill anyone when cold enough and can even become as hard as steel in some places of the world. He could also make things frozen and he felt that he could make himself and his ice as cold as he wanted. The man felt that he had to be really careful and contain that ability.

As for the Aura, it made him faster, stronger, and smarter. He felt clear minded and felt powerful, more powerful than he could have ever felt. He felt at peace too, like everything was under his very control, that he knew his body and all those around him like the back of his hand. He couldn't necessarily describe it. In combination with his ice, he figured it would make it ten times stronger.

His thoughts drew to the team. Ed seemed to have his head right, wanting to do what was needed. Edd was shy, really shy; he needed to man up adn come out of his shell more but still another good kid. Dante was Dante. And that Eddy guy…

"Fucking asshole." He whispered. He didn't like him at all. Short-tempered, selfish, no manners, and honestly the only guy he felt would rather be on his own than even try working with them. 

"Just business." Saving the world isn't simply those two words, and they needed to work together on more than just a business level.

"Fuck man, we need to save the entire universe…" Techlin said and the weight of it really hit him hard. Out of everything, this happened to them. It was tough just getting to this city and now this. For someone just twenty years old, it was a hard task on him.

"What would mom and dad do?" He wondered. He hated that they were alone. That they were gone. It happened six years ago…

"They would probably tell us to go for it." Dante said as he stood at the door. Having heard his brother on his way to the kitchen.

"Maybe, come here bro." Techlin said as he motioned to sit next to him. He complied.

"What's up?" Dante had eyes on him as he leaned forward and had a curious stare. Tech returned it with a soft, tough stare.

Tech started. "With all this stuff going on, how are you feeling about it all?"

Dante had expected it to be asked. He looked away and thought about it. How did it feel?

"I...I guess I'm excited. A little scared. But excited. Needed something like this to liven up the life, school will definitely be more boring." He laughed lightly. "But...I guess, it is the hand we were dealt and I do want to see what we can do with our powers. I mean, it is our fate now to save the universe, but we can definitely have some fun along the way, you know? 

Tech nodded. "Yeah, some fun would nice. But...look, Dante, you know I love you right? More than anything?"

He hummed. Dante felt that was obvious with everything Tech did after their parents were gone.

"Just...be careful when we are out there. Okay? It is going be a tough ass time and there are going to be fights, some easy, some hard. I may not be around nor might the others. With these things coming after us and our world, we have to be more than ready. Take the training we get seriously and don't give up; I'll protect you no matter what and will always have your back and-"

Dante put his shoulder on his brother, whose hands were shaking a little. His brother had a lot to think about and say but he got the message. Stay safe, get stronger, don't be dumb, and try his best.

"I got this Tech," He smiled his toothy smile. "You don't need to worry. You're my brother and you suck at words of encouragement. I'll be safe and I'll train just as hard as you will. Who knows, before you know it, I'll be stronger than you and might have to look after ya."

Tech slugged him in the shoulder and the boy rubbed the spot. "Yeah right, it'll take you years to be stronger than me."

"Wanna bet?"

"You making bets you can lose now? Hmm, definitely not letting you gamble anymore."

"Afraid to lose?"

"Nah, are you?"

"Nope, shake on it!"

"Fine."

The brothers shook hands. Tech kicked the boy out the room and decided to sleep. He didn't get in trouble with work, hell, they gave him a few days off when he told them he was caught up in the stuff. He could sleep in a little.

Dante went into his bedroom and turned off the tech and lights. Tomorrow, he and his bro would meet their team on their terms. It would be the first meeting between them.

"Hopefully, we'll make some progress with this teamworking stuff. We'll need it to save the universe." And with that, the boy decided to sleep. Big day tomorrow.

AND DONE! Yeah, sorry for this taking a long while guys. Slowly progressing chapter. To inform you guys, I have finally completed and graduated from High School! I walked the stage as #7/184 in my class and over a quarter million dollars($260,581 to be exact) in scholarships! It has been a crazy four years and I hope those numbers tell you guys why over the last four years, I haven't been updating so frequently.

Had to put in a lot of work to catch up from a dismal and terrible elementary. Four years of drama, girlfriends, friends, journeys, I achieved one of my dreams of world travel: Went to Berlin and Prague, earned some life-long friends, and did things I never thought I would ever imagine. That's why I haven't updated in so long. Had to put that work in, and I mention those numbers and things above to not brag, but to hopefully show you guys that me putting these story off wasn't in vain. I love writing these stories; and I hated that I had to keep you all waiting.

If you guys would like to talk, I am more free than ever to respond and have a conversation. Though pay mind that there are some days that I have work and spending time with friends and family for one last time before I head out to a college over a 1000 miles away, where I will be the only one in my class going so it'll be a fresh new start with no family no where near my campus.

I will be learning a lot of things and doing a lot more new things. I am excited and am motivated to go above and beyond. My family, my friends, my peers, and my teachers all want me to do great and I will do great for them, but most importantly for myself.

Okay lol, I'll stop with all the talking. Just wanted to go on this small explanation so that you guys get where I am coming from and that you guys know WHY it takes me so long to do these chapters. No matter what, life comes first and you work hard now for the first 30 years to relax for the next 60 years.

I'll be doing the Outbreak Chronicles next so look out for that! Thank you guys for being with me, some as friends and fans, for these last four years. I always know that I have a home here with you guys and appreciate all of your support and encouragement.

See you guys in the next chapter.

JohnTheMoon, out!

And sorry if the chapter seemed dry, kinda got burnt out writing for so long.


End file.
